Momentos Futuros
by Nizzitta
Summary: SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO  Después de la gran batalla, todos tomaron caminos diferentes. Pequeños drabbles con diferentes personajes del libro como protagonistas. Una historia sin pretenciones, solo como desquite
1. Eragon: Nuevos destinos

**Momentos Futuros**

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de "El ciclo del Legado" no me pertenece, yo solo hago esta historia, por entretención mía y de los que lo leen. Así que, demandas… no, por favor_

**Drabble I: Nuevos Destinos**

El joven jinete observo el paisaje desde el barco, sintiendo que este era un fiel reflejo de su corazón: desolado, agreste e inhóspito. Era como si el dolor que sentía en su interior por haber dejado todo lo que amaba y conocía, se hubiese traducido en la realidad que ahora observaba.

Pero esto, en vez de dejarlo más apesadumbrado, le dio ánimos, ya que le inundo una súbita sed de aventuras, de explorar lugares desconocidos y encontrar un nuevo hogar para los futuros dragones. Y si las predicciones de Ángela eran certeras –y hasta el momento, así habían sido- tendría mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que el resto del mundo tenía para ofrecerle.

Eragon se dirigió al capitán, y le solicito que cambiara el rumbo de la nave hacia un recodo que se vislumbraba a la derecha, en el cual se podía observar un brazo lateral, ancho y profundo del río que navegaban, el cual pensó que sería una buena idea ir a explorar. Así, internándose en territorio desconocido, el muchacho siguió su búsqueda de un nuevo lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

_**Notas de Autoras**_

_Menthis: después de leer el final del libro no pudimos resistirnos a escribir sobre Alagaësia_

_Gea: pero… solo serán los dos primeros capítulos_

_Isis: o sea, si quieren que haya más capítulos pronto, deberán dejar review_

_Danna: eso es chantaje __

_Menthis: y no, porque la seguiremos eventualmente pero se demorara más…_

_Danna: ah!, bueno así pos si…._

_Gea: Dentro de unos instantes subiremos el segundo_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	2. Saphira: Vuelo matutino

**Momentos Futuros**

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de "El ciclo del Legado" no me pertenece, yo solo hago esta historia, por entretención mía y de los que lo leen. Así que, demandas… no, por favor_

**Drabble II: Vuelo matutino**

Desplegó sus alas para que fueran acariciadas por el viento y luego con fuertes aleteos, se elevo hacia el claro y límpido cielo matutino, para finalmente posicionarse de tal manera, que pudiera planear por la corriente descendiente que siempre había a esas horas de la mañana. Cuando Saphira sintió la refrescante brisa en su rostro, su cuerpo fue invadido por un profundo sentimiento de felicidad; ella era una cazadora aérea y su mayor placer se encontraba en volar, pero a pesar de todo, esto no evitaba que se sintiera preocupada por su compañero.

Eragon sufría, lo sentía en su interior, y su dolor era tan grande que, aunque tratará de esconderlo y sobreponerse, la dragona no podía evitar sentirlo como suyo propio. Lo peor de todo era que Saphira no tenía como aliviar a su jinete, no era algo que pudiera morder o arañar, porque ese tipo de batallas internas solo se solucionaban con el tiempo.

La dragona continúo con su vuelo, ya fuera ascendiendo o descendiendo, pero en uno de sus tantos sube y baja, se percato que en la lejanía se alzaba una gran mole de piedra, que parecía ser una gran montaña, la cual estaba rodeada por un río y un bosque frondoso, aunque esto último no lo podía asegurar, debido a la lejanía del dichoso lugar. Saphira aviso a Eragon de su gran descubrimiento y ambos -barco y dragona- se dirigieron para averiguar, si aquel lugar serviría a sus propósitos y así dar por terminada de esta manera, su obligada peregrinación.

_**Notas de Autoras:**_

_Danna: segundo capitulo!_

_Gea: como dijimos anteriormente, será el último por un buen tiempo_

_Isis: a no ser que ustedes manden reviews, insistiendo que lo continuemos pronto_

_Menthis: Mmm… ojala que no_

_Danna: hey! No seas perezosa_

_Menthis: claro, como a ti no te toca escribirlos!_

_Gea: No peleen, niñas. Bueno como sea, esperamos que los hayan disfrutado_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	3. Blödgharm: Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Drabble III: Sorpresas inesperadas**

El grupo de elfos registraba el bosque con minuciosidad. Blödgharm sabía que esto debía hacerse con toda la rigurosidad posible; ya que por fin -después de más de un año de navegación, campamentos y registro de diferentes zonas- habían encontrado el lugar casi perfecto para criar a los nuevos dragones. Era elevado, imposible de escalar por cualquier ser condenado a vivir con los pies en la tierra y muy fácil de defender de cualquier enemigo alado, debido a que estaba rodeada en su mayor parte por agua o estepa agreste perfectamente vigilables desde las alturas. El único punto en contra, se encontraba en el bosque en el que se encontraba en esos instantes con su grupo de elfos –ubicado en el límite sur, aledaño a la ladera desde donde era más fácil subir- y el cual estaban barriendo de la manera más minuciosa posible.

Blödgharm, suspiro. El lugar no era muy extenso, pero contaba con vegetación frondosa y extraña, muchos de ellos poseían espinas pequeñas, pero afiladas que con el solo roce, marcaban su cuerpo –a pesar de su pelaje- y el del resto de los elfos con ligeros rasguños. Por otro lado, sus sentidos de lobo le decían que era observado con gran interés; pero su fino olfato no podía definir que clase de ser era, pues solo reconocía a unas cuantas especies de ardillas y pájaros, y esto, además de ser frustrante, le ponía de un humor de perros… literalmente.

A pesar de todo, siguió registrando los alrededores, mientras la sensación de ser observado se hacía cada vez más evidente. Así que, cuando el elfo se percató que por la cercanía, aquel ser ya no podría eludir uno de sus ataques directos, se volteo con un ágil movimiento, para poder atrapar al posible enemigo que llevaba espiándolo durante tanto tiempo, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una pequeña sombra –del tamaño de un niño- que se corrió a esconderse, al parecer muy asustado.

El elfo intrigado, siguió a la sombra hasta detrás de unos matorrales y allí se encontró con una pequeña de ojos chocolate, rostro redondeado y piel morena, pero lo que más resaltaba de la pequeña, eran unas blancas alas que cubrían parte de su torso y que salían desde su espalda. La niña observaba al elfo-lobo con los ojos grandes como platos debido al temor, mientras lentamente, trataba de alejarse de él.

- Todo va estar bien, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Blödgharm en idioma antiguo y con una gran sonrisa, que la pequeña tomo como un símbolo de paz y a la cual respondió de la misma forma.

**Notas de autoras:**

_Mentis: Buenos a todos nuestros lectores!_

_Isis (apareciendo desde detrás de Mentis): Como están?_

_Mentis: Primero que nada, queremos pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar este fic. Se debió a que necesitábamos saber si había interés en leerlo, pues tenemos muchas historias pendientes y queríamos continuar el que fuese más solicitado._

_Isis: Además el mundo laboral nos atrapo de improviso. Segundo, tenemos la buena noticia que desde este capitulo actualizaremos cada dos semanas._

_Voz de Gea: eso no significa que no queramos saber sus comentarios y tampoco que de vez en cuando no nos retrasemos!_

_Danna (apareciendo desde un costado): Pero el retraso no será mucho. Tercero, es que deben tener en cuanta, como dice en el summary, que esta historia no tiene muchas pretensiones, por lo que generalmente no existe continuidad en ninguno de los drabbles._

_Voz de Gea: por eso mismo, la extensión de los drabbles dependerá de lo que se nos ocurra con cada personaje, vivo o muerto, que aparecían en la historia original_

_Danna: sin nada más que decir_

_Mentis, Isis y Gea: Gracias por leer!_


	4. Nasuada: Lo dificil de ser Reina

**Drabble IV: Lo difícil de ser Reina**

- … solo nos encontramos con nativos en el lugar- informó Eragon, el cual se proyectaba desde el espejo- pero no representan ningún peligro inmediato- agrego, en tono ligero- de hecho, parecen venerar a Saphira- concluyó con una leve risa.

- Me alegra que todo haya salido tan bien- contesto su interlocutora- pero me preocupa que puedan tomar esto como una invasión.

- No lo se, Su alteza- respondió el joven jinete con rostro preocupado, contagiado por el estado de ánimo de la Reina- hasta ahora, la mayoría nos ha visto desde lejos y solo se acercan en pequeños grupos de dos o tres personas, para admirar a Saphira.

- ¿No has tenido contacto directo con ellos?- pregunto Nasuada

- Solo con a una pequeña niña, que trajo Blödgharm cuando registro el bosque cercano, esta quedándose con nosotros, porque parece que no tiene donde vivir- fue la respuesta de Eragon- pero no habla nuestro idioma y por como la miran los pocos nativos del lugar, que se han percatado de su presencia, - agrego el joven, con tono bastante molesto- al parecer es una paría entre los suyos.

- Bien, gracias por informarme de todo esto- dijo la joven morena, dando a entender que no deseaba saber más pormenores por ahora- es una gran cosa, viniendo de una persona tan independiente como tú- agregó la reina con un ligero tono de ironía en su voz, dando a entender que aún no aceptaba del todo la decisión del joven jinete de irse tan lejos.

- Te informo, para que no creas que olvido las obligaciones que tengo para contigo y con Alagaësia- respondió el joven con tono serio, ya que el reproche velado por parte de Nasuada, le había dolido- además, es un tema del que supongo quieres mantenerte informada ¿o no?

- Cierto- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, ya apaciguada de su momentáneo mal humor- discúlpame la dureza, esta no ha sido una semana del todo buena.

- Reina Nasuada, nadie dijo que gobernar fuera fácil- fue el comentario a la ligera de Eragon

- Pero desearía que mi pueblo me hiciera el trabajo más llevadero, ojalá pudiera tener más personas como Roran o tú entre mis filas- dijo apesadumbrada, dejando entrever toda su frustración

- Jajaja- río Eragon de mejor humor- si fuera así, no tendrías pueblo al que dirigir, todos se hubiesen mandado a cambiar a la primera oportunidad…

- ¡Puff!- rezongo la morena- probablemente, pero yo sería una mujer menos ocupada.

Con este último comentario, Nasuada se despidió de su amigo con una corta despedida e interrumpiendo la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, luego de descansar un rato sus ojos, decidió que ya era hora de volver a la rutina de palacio y a sus labores de soberana.


	5. Jormundur: En el ojo del general

**Drabble 5: En el ojo del general**

Las cosas no estaban tranquilas en el reino, pero la verdad era que, en toda su vida como general – sobretodo recordando que anteriormente había sido parte de la resistencia- jamás había sido lo que se llama "tranquila".

Ahora la situación era complicada, la medida que la Reina Nasuada había instaurado en Alagaësia, la de registrar a todos los magos humanos –como se temía- no había sido bien recibida por la mayor parte de los magos más poderosos, los cuales no veían ningún beneficio para ellos en el hecho de llevar ese registro. Esta negativa, tenía a Su Alteza al borde de un ataque de nervios y stress, aunque -como siempre- lo ocultaba muy bien y, salvo algunas personas que la conocían desde la niñez, nadie podría identificarlo a simple vista.

Pese a todo, la situación a esas alturas, estaba llegando a buen puerto, los magos y Nasuada habían logrado consensuar algo que podía llamarse acuerdo, debido a la firmeza, diplomacia y, en cierto grado, al engatusamiento que la única hija de Ajihad había utilizado con los principales lideres magos de la región, cosa de la que Jormundur estaba muy orgulloso.

El viejo general, había visto crecer a Nasuada y ahora que vivía para verla convertida en Reina, el hombre se percataba lo mucho que había ganado en inteligencia, belleza y sabiduría con los años, cosa que lo hacia sentirse agradecido con la vida y solo lamentaba que Ajihad no estuviera allí para verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Jormundur- llamo Nasuada, frente a él mientras de colocar los sellos en los últimos papeles que esté le había entregado- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto- pareces ensimismado.

- ¡Oh!, no… nada, Su Alteza- sonrió el anciano mientras recogía los papeles oficiales de las manos de la morena.

- Bien- declaró la reina, aunque parecía poco satisfecha con la respuesta- ¿Qué te parece la actual situación con los magos?- le preguntó abiertamente, cambiando de tema.

- Creo que la mayoría son sinceros- dijo con la misma libertad el general- pero hay uno o dos que me dan la impresión de estar tramando algo, yo recomendaría, Su Alteza- agregó- solicitar la ayuda de Eragon, aunque sea solo como un intermediario o juez de paz.

Nasuada suspiró, parecía que había escuchado justo lo que más temía.

- Tomaré en cuenta tu sabio consejo, Jormundur- dijo la Reina y luego lo despidió con un ademán.

El hombre entendió el gesto y con una ligera reverencia se despidió y salió de la habitación, mientras pensaba que, ojalá Nasuada pudiera pronto tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

**Notas de Autora:**

_Menthis: En el capitulo anterior no saludamos_

_Isis: fue por tu culpa, por ser tan acelerada_

_Danna: si, ni nos preguntaste si queríamos decir algo_

_Gea: Bueno, no importa, ahora estamos aquí nuevamente_

_Menthis: Cumpliendo lo que habíamos dicho, un capitulo cada dos semanas_

_Isis: pero extrañamos los reviews_

_Danna: si!, no sean malitos, dejen sus comentarios para poder ir mejorando._

_Gea: Nos leemos, en dos semanas más._


	6. Ajihad: Palabras Postumas

**Advertencia: spoilers del último libro**

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de "El ciclo del Legado" no me pertenece, yo solo hago esta historia, por entretención mía y de los que lo leen. Así que, demandas… no, por favor_

**Drabble 6: Palabras póstuma**

"Hija mía, sabes que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y de todas las cosas que has logrado hasta ahora". Estas fueron las primeras palabras que leyó Nasuada en la carta escrita por su padre, la cual había encontrado revisado un grupo de papeles que había traído consigo desde Farthen Dür, cuando se trasladaron a Surda buscando una relativa seguridad y que debido a sus variadas obligaciones, su revisión había quedado retrasada y por lo tanto, desplazada a lo más recóndito de su memoria hasta ese momento.

"Probablemente, cuando leas esto yo ya no pueda decírtelo personalmente, ya sea por vejez o – la razón más probable- por que ya he fallecido. En cualquiera de estas opciones, no he querido dejarte sin una palabra de aliento, de animo, de felicitación y de cariño, por todas las cosas que has hecho y por las cuales, siempre me he sentido y me sentiré orgulloso. Una cosa de la que siempre he estado seguro, es que serás una gran mujer, sea lo que sea que elijas para tu futuro.

Pequeña mía, después de la muerte de tu madre, me sentí destrozado, pero tu siempre supiste ser el rayo de sol matutino que necesitaba, aun si el cielo estuviera cubierto de nubes. No creas que no me dolía dejarte cuando me llamaban mis obligaciones como líder de los vardenos o que no me importaban el no tener suficiente tiempo para ti como hubiese deseado; pero siempre fuiste comprensiva e incluso colaboradora. Siempre he pensado que tú amas a los vardenos con mayor intensidad que yo.

Ojalá que pueda dejarte un legado mucho más liviano y placentero que el liderazgo de una rebelión después de mi muerte, pero dudo que esto suceda muy pronto. Pase lo que pase, pequeña mía, quiero que sepas que siempre estuviste en mi corazón y en mi mente, y no existe el día en que no piense en ti y en mis ansias de estar a tu lado a todas horas.

Te aseguro; si cuando lees esta nota yo no estoy entre los vivos, que seré tu espíritu protector y que estaré velando por tu seguridad junto a tu madre, por que tú has sido mi tesoro más valioso y mi legado más grande para el futuro.

Con todo amor, se despide

Tu padre Ajihad"

Mientras leía el nombre de su antecesor al final de la hoja, la Reina Nasuada no pudo evitar que se escapara una lágrima traicionera que cayo sobre la tinta de la carta, pero fue el único signo que demostró de su debilidad. Luego de unos minutos, en la que releyó la calurosa nota escrita a mano por su difunto padre, la joven monarca reafirmo su deseo de hacer de su reino, un lugar cada vez mejor para vivir, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a una horda de magos ella sola; de esta forma, él estaría aún más orgulloso de su hija, cuando ella se reuniera con sus progenitores en el mundo de los espíritus.

**Notas de Autoras:**

_Isis: Ya llegamos, ya llegamos (Isis con cara de haber corrido los 100 metros planos)_

_Menthis: discúlpenos por no aparecer el episodio anterior_

_Danna: estuvimos algo ocupadas, pero como no quisimos faltar a nuestra promesa_

_Gea: y publicamos el capitulo tal cual_

_Menthis: como ven en este capitulo tenemos de protagonista a un personaje que esta oficialmente "muerto" en los libros_

_Isis: pero como dijimos que haríamos capítulos con toooodoooos los personajes, termino saliendo esto_

_Gea: ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Danna: personalmente yo no lo encontré muy interesante, pero…_

_Menthis (dándole un zape a Danna): pues si no te gusto hazlo tú, a mí si me gusto, es tierno y la verdad es que casi se escribió solo_

_Gea: yo concuerdo con Danna, como que no tiene mucha relación con el resto…_

_Menthis (con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, enojada): Bueno, fue lo que se me ocurrió…_

_Isis: en fin… (Suspiró), espero que de todas maneras les haya gustado…_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_

_Danna: esperen… esperen (detuvo a sus hermanas que ya se iban), se nos olvido agradecer los review_

_Isis: cierto, haber… _

**Respuesta de Review**

**Silbila:** Después de meses sin actualizar, ahora lo hacemos periódicamente ¿Qué te han parecido los capítulos? Debo decirte que ya tengo varios escritos y que más adelante la historia se va entrelazando, así que espero que aquellos que sepan leer el trasfondo lo encuentren entretenido. Ah! Y me encanta tu historia jejejeje. Espero que sigas apoyando el fic y si me dejas otro mensaje, no me quejo…. =)

**BiudreuN:** Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento…. En serio debí actualizar más rápido los capítulos, de verdad lo siento. Espero que te haya gustado lo que siguió, estos ya los tenía escritos hace mucho y también son bastante cortos, pero muy pronto los capítulos se alargarán cada vez más, en su mayor parte debido a que, cada vez habrá más que explicar ;) Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y me dejes otro comentario por estos lares

**Rosella Black: **Déjame adivinar te gusta Harry Potter (dah!) jejeje…Me alegro que te guste esta historia y espero que la sigas leyendo, no es por ser la autora (cof, cof, en realidad si, es por que soy la autora) pero más adelante se pone cada vez más interesante (o es lo que creo). Espero que te haya gustado el chap y esperamos algún nuevo cometario de tu parte.

_Gea: ¿Listo?_

_Danna: Sip, ahora si_

_Todas (despidiéndose con la mano): Nos leemos en el próximo episodio!_

_Isis: en dos semanas más!_


	7. Galbatorix: Locura despues de la muerte

**Drabble 7: Locura después de la muerte **

"He pasado toda una vida y más, buscando la respuesta para la necesidad tan urgente que es controlar la magia, para que esta no sea utilizada por gente no apta para ello. Y a lo largo de esta búsqueda, he pasado por diferentes etapas en mi investigación, desde experimentos donde eliminaba completamente la magia de los individuos de prueba, mediante diferentes métodos – los cuales invariablemente terminaban muriendo- hasta la manipulación de las circunstancia que hacen de un ser común, un mago.

_Nota personal_: Recuerdo especialmente el caso de la mujer la cual fue manipulada física y psicológicamente, y en la cual se almaceno tal cantidad de energía mágica que llego a resultar doloroso para ella el no poder liberarla. Finalmente, cuando ya no hubo más avance, la deseché y por ello fue violada, naciendo de ellas dos niñas con alas. ¿Qué habrá sido de esas tres? Creo que escaparon. Realmente, nunca lo supe con certeza.

Ninguno de mis experimentos fueron exitosos, por lo que, llevado por una idea simple, he decidido probar un método menos "invasivo". Este método salió de la investigación del idioma antiguo. En documentos encontrados en la librería de los jinetes – extraídos, antes de que esos ingenuos se dieran cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones de mis subordinados- se mencionaba que esté en sí poseía un nombre que lo definía por completo, pero no encontré nada más allá de eso, aun así fue una de las primeras pista que hallé para dar con la solución del problema que me representan los magos indignos.

Después de confirmar esta información en otros textos antiguos que tenía en mi poder, me dedique a investigar todo y a todos lo que pudiera saber más sobre el idioma antiguo (disfrute cuando algunos ilusos, trataron de evitar que me hiciera con la información), de los cuales saque algunas conclusiones. ¿Si alguien conociera ese nombre en esta época, de que sería capaz?, ¿Conocería el idioma en toda su extensión?, ¿sería capaz de destruir a todos los seres?, o lo que me parece más interesante ¿Sería capaz de controlar el idioma mismo y aquellos que lo utilizan?

Si se diera, que la respuesta a la última de estas preguntas fuera positiva, esto sería la solución al problema del abuso de la magia y se podría eliminar el poder de aquellos que no son dignos de poseerla y es eso… lo que quiero regalar a este mundo corrupto y sucio, una limpieza de todo elemento inútil".

Jeod cerró el cuaderno con asco, solo llevaba leyendo un par de hojas, pero no podía continuar. Para él, como historiador, le era imprescindible investigar todos los lados de la historia, incluyendo la del enemigo, pero lo que leía en el diario de Galbatorix era demasiado para él. El nivel de locura y autoritarismo del ex-soberano de Alagaësia, era de un nivel tal, que el solo leerlo lo espantaba.

¿Cómo un ser humano podría ser testigo mudo de tanta atrocidad, sin levantar una sola mano para hacer algo? Él no podría y aunque fuera solo como lectura, él no era capaz de ser cómplice en toda esa locura.

Guardo el cuaderno entre los libros más raros, tal vez él no podía ser capaz de leerlo, pero quizá alguno de sus colegas si y estaba seguro, que cuando llegará el momento, el cedería el diario personal de Galbatorix con todo el placer del mundo.

**Notas de las (perpetuamente locas) autoras:**

_Gea: Aquí nos tiene nuevamente una semana antes de lo esperado ¿Se preguntaran porque?_

_Isis: pues hemos adelantado varios capítulos del fic y nos dimos cuenta que…_

_Danna (irrumpiendo sorpresivamente): tenemos capítulos como para dos meses!_

_Menthis: y ni siquiera yo soy tan lenta, como para no avanzar una historia en dos meses_

_Gea: sobre todo teniendo presente que los capítulos son tan cortos ¬¬_

_Menthis: Hey! Son drabbles tampoco deben ser muy largos…_

_Dana e Isis (asintiendo): así que hemos cambiado la espera de dos semanas a una_

_Gea: y si vemos que nos estamos quedando rezagadas en algún momento, volveremos a lo de las dos semanas…_

_Menthis: …pero avisaremos con antelación para que no se sientan estafados._

_Danna: por otro lado… (se escucha de fondo música melancólica)_

_Isis: estamos muy, pero que muy tristes… snif, snif_

_Gea: Ha pasado una semana sin recibir ni siquiera un mensajito de ánimo_

_Isis (dramatizando): Ni un tomatazo nos ha llegado!_

_Menthis (deprimida en un rincón): somos malas escritoras… somos malas escritoras… somos malas escritoras_

_Danna: nos sentimos muy abandonadas_

_Gea: pero dado que nosotras nos demoramos mucho en actualizar cuando comenzamos a publicar esta historia…_

_Isis (secándose las lágrimas): … creemos que es justo su abandono, por lo que seguiremos publicando hasta terminarlo._

_Menthis (todavía deprimida en un rincón): Aun así nos gustaría un "hola" de vez en cuando…_

_Gea, Isis y Danna: Nos leemos la próxima semana_


	8. Sloan: Exiliado

**Drabble 8: Exiliado **

Recostado sobre su camastro, observaba el techo de su habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo entre esos muros, pero estas aún le resultaban ajenas, extrañas e incomodas; añoraba con suma insistencia las paredes de madera nudosa sin pintar, que estaban adornadas con cuchillos y serruchos especiales para cortar carne -instrumentos propios de su oficio- en la cabaña que poseía en Carvahall y, por sobre todo, extrañaba a su Katrina.

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su vieja mejilla al pensar en su hija. El tiempo había pasado, pero el amor que sentía por ella y la añoranza de recobrar lo perdido, jamás se extinguía y por esto, le dolía que su lejanía se debiera a sus malas decisiones, él había sido el principal artífice de su estado actual de soledad.

- Buen día, Sloan- saludo con voz melodiosa del elfo llamado Adarë.

Este elfo, era el que siempre lo acompañaba y ahora, que una dolorosa enfermedad atacaba su cuerpo, parecía más empeñado en mantener su mente ocupada, por lo que su permanencia al lado de su camastro, era una constante. Por otro lado, aunque el elfo no lo supiera, su compañía ayudaba a ahuyentar muchos fantasmas del pasado, haciendo que de esta manera la tristeza que impregnaba sus días fuera más tolerable.

- Grr…- gruño Sloan por toda respuesta a las palabras del elfo, dando la impresión de estar molesto.

Era cierto que el anciano carnicero se sentía muy agradecido con la compañía de Adarë, que este le platicará de las cosas bellas que el veía y que lograra ahuyentar, aunque sea por algunos minutos, los oscuros pensamientos que rondaban por su mente; pero Sloan siempre había sido de carácter huraño y ni todos los elfos bienintencionados del mundo podrían cambiar ese hecho, por suerte el elfo parecía entender esto e interpretaba correctamente sus verdaderas intenciones, detrás de sus duras palabras y toscos ademanes.

- Tienes visitas- comento su acompañante, sin molestarse. Este gruñido era el habitual de todas las mañanas.

Sloan se sintió perplejo y lo demostró arrugando el entrecejo. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, jamás había recibido visitas de esas extrañas criaturas y lo agradecía; se veía que tenían la política de no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás; más que lo justamente necesario.

- No deseo recibir a nadie- respondió el hombre con un susurro, debido a la continua debilidad corporal que le aquejaba. Luego, desvió su mirada del techo para fijarse en el delgado elfo de pelo platinado que se encontraba a su lado.

- Siento no poder evitarlo- contesto Adarë, observándole con una sonrisa sincera- la persona que quiere verte dice que es urgente, mañana parte a un largo viaje.

El anciano se encontraba sumamente curioso, ¿Quién podría querer verlo con tanta urgencia? Dudaba que fuera Eragon – el único humano que sabía que se encontraba en aquel lugar- no había vuelto a saber de él desde que le devolvió la vista, encuentro en el cual, le prometió que jamás volverían a encontrarse, promesa que hasta ahora había cumplido a cabalidad. Mientras Sloan trataba de adivinar la identidad de su inesperado visitante, este entró en la cabaña y se encontró que era, nada más ni nada menos, que la Reina Arya.

- Buen día, Sloan- saludo la elfa, mientras el anciano respondía con un movimiento de cabeza- me informaron que se encontraba mal de salud y vine a visitarle

- Si, estoy enfermo- confirmo Sloan con un hilo de voz- pero en este momento, no me siento tan mal.

Una sonrisa de resignación cruzo por el rosto de la elfa y un tinte de profunda tristeza tiño sus ojos, dándole a entender al anciano lo que todos sabían y que nadie se atrevía a decirle… se estaba muriendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido entre nosotros?- pregunto Arya con amabilidad.

- No lo se- respondió el hombre en tono cortante- en este extraño lugar, el tiempo no parece ser importante- la elfa asintió ante sus palabras.

- Entiendo- dijo la mujer- bien, vine a verlo por una razón. Esta noche parto en un viaje hacia el norte, que me llevará a la casa de Katrina- le comunicó- deseaba saber si quisiera enviarle algo…

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, el corazón del anciano se aceleró, liberando muchas de las emociones que mantenía firmemente encerrada desde hacía tiempo, llenándose nuevamente de ansias y deseos de verla – a ella y a su hermosa nieta- para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Luego, cuando se percató de que Arya seguía esperando la respuesta a su ofrecimiento en silencio, medito sobre que podía enviarle a su hija sin delatar el hecho de que seguía vivo. Finalmente, Sloan extendió su brazo indicando una estantería con varios cajones ubicado en el lado derecho del cuarto.

- En el último cajón inferior- susurro. Arya se encamino donde le indicaron y abrió el mencionado cajón, donde encontró una multitud de toscas tallas de distintos tipos de maderas, todos con formas de animales que podían observarse en los bosques circundantes a Ellesméra.

- Para mi nieta- explicó Sloan- y a Katrina… a Katrina, dígale que sea muy feliz- agrego mientras sus ojos se volvían algo más acuosos.

- Se lo diré, ¿Algo más?- pregunto la soberana, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al lecho del enfermo.

- No- fue la corta respuesta del hombre, las muchas sensaciones experimentadas en ese par de minutos lo habían dejado agotado- ahora solo quiero descansar- fue la grosera despedida del anciano.

Arya asintió, sin parecer molesta y sin una sola palabra más, salió de la habitación. Sloan soltó un largo suspiro, en el cual pareció dejar salir toda la angustia que le golpeaba las entrañas y, finalmente, cerro sus ojos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido y después de algunas horas, su corazón decidió dar su último latido, para dejar que el alma del acongojado anciano fuera finalmente a reunirse con su amada esposa.


	9. Katrina: Vida en familia

**Drabble 9: Vida en Familia**

En el centro de la reconstruida ciudad - llamada la nueva Carvahall- se encontraba uno de los edificios más importantes de este. Estaba elaborada con una base de piedra solida, mientras que las paredes habían sido confeccionadas con la madera más resistente que podía encontrarse en la zona. Todo en conjunto le daba un aire algo rústico, pero no podía dejar de pensarse que la construcción era muy firme, como los lazos de la familia que vivía en ella.

Este era el hogar de los Condes del Valle de Palancar y era aquí donde las más importantes decisiones de la zona se tomaban. Pero en ese momento, dentro del edificio, solo revoloteaba de un lado a otro una figura femenina; que en un momento se encargaba de la comida, como al siguiente doblaba prendas de vestir o le pedía a su doncella que le ayudará a cargar alguno que otro objeto pesado. La joven en cuestión era Katrina, la orgullosa esposa del Conde Roran, héroe de la "Guerra de Liberación" y feliz madre de dos sanos y robustos hijos, Ismira de tres años y Garrow de cinco meses.

La joven era noble gracias a la participación de su esposo en la guerra contra el Rey Galbatorix y por su gran aporte en la "Batalla de los Dragones"; la última que se libró para liberar a Alagaësia del yugo del tirano; pero para efectos prácticos este titulo no la diferenciaba mucho del resto de sus vecinos en esta nueva ciudad. Era cierto que la gente la trataba con mayor respeto y deferencia, que debían asistir a ceremonias de vez en cuando por orden de la Reina Nasuada y que también, podían costearse uno que otro lujo, pero hasta allí llegaban sus beneficios como condesa. El presupuesto de sus vecinos no era el mejor, por lo que ella tampoco deseaba despilfarrar lo que con su esposo y el resto de la antigua comunidad de Carvahall habían obtenido luego de años de duro trabajo y esfuerzo.

Por esto, ella era la encargada de todas las labores del hogar y fue por esta razón, que se produjo una gran pelea con Roran, ya que su marido insistía que debía tener ayuda de, por lo menos, unas tres personas – debido a que la construcción que habitaban era bastante grande- y ella solo deseaba la compañía de Flora, su doncella – y esto a regañadientes y solo después de embarazarse de Garrow-. Esta discusión resulto ser una constante por bastante tiempo en la pequeña familia y que solo finalizó cuando Katrina furiosa y alegando que el trabajo del hogar era de su responsabilidad, mando a Roran al demonio, diciendo que dejará de meterse en lo que no le incumbía; cosa que el joven esposo termino acatando, pues una Katrina enojada era una visión temible.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- llamo la infantil voz de su primogénita- ¡Tío Eragon! ¡Tío Eragon!

La joven madre se dirigió presurosa a la sala de su hogar, desde donde Ismira –cargada de varios de sus animales de madera, regalo de la Reina Arya- la llamaba con insistencia, puesto que era el cuarto donde habían instalado el espejo mágico que su pariente les había regalado antes de partir hacia el este.

- Eragon Bromson, gracias a dios que recordaste que tenías familia- fueron las palabras de bienvenida que le dirigió Katrina, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas y observaba con fingido enojo hacia el espejo donde se veía el rostro del jinete.

- Hola Katrina, yo también estoy encantado de verte de nuevo- respondió Eragon con una sonrisa conciliadora- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Excelente, gracias por preguntar- fue la respuesta de Katrina devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Ismira, la cual había estado tironeándola para que la alzara y así ver mejor a la persona del espejo- ¿Quieres que llame a Roran?

- Si no es molestia- pidió el jinete- Hola Ismira- saludo a su sobrina

- Hola Tío Eragon- respondió la niña, mientras le mostraba los objetos que tenía en las manos y Katrina le pedía a Flora, que fuera a avisar a su patrón que Eragon quería hablar con él- mira que bonito- le comento

- ¿Quién te lo regalo?- pregunto el hombre con el seño fruncido, llamando la atención de Katrina

- Se los trajo Arya, hace algunos días cuando nos vino a hacer una visita- respondio Katrina tomando la palabra nuevamente- ¿Por qué?¿Hay algo malo?

- No, nada- dijo Eragon, mientras sacudía la cabeza, pero Katrina podría jurar que alcanzo a ver una luz de entendimiento y de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?- pregunto finalmente la joven, algo le decía que era mejor no ahondar sobre el tema anterior

- Igual que siempre- dijo Eragon, encogiéndose de hombros- después de los problemas que tuvimos al comenzar a criar a los dragones cuando salieron de sus cascarones y de los problemas con los lugareños, debido a que cazaban a sus animales, no hemos tenido mayores contratiempos- explico el joven- Narda y el grupo de los elfos me han ayudado mucho- Katrina frunció el seño, había escuchado el nombre de "Narda" en varias ocasiones, pero no sabía quien podría ser, ya que parecía ser una entidad separada de Eragon y de los elfos que le acompañaban- ¿Cómo esta Garrow?- pregunto Eragon, cortando abruptamente los pensamientos de su pariente.

- Bien, ahora durmiendo una siesta- respondió Katrina con una sonrisa- pero cuando esta despierto, da bastante guerra, es igual a su padre- agrego

- Si, tal como Ismira es igual a su madre- bromeo el jinete, mirando a la pequeña que le hacia muecas por el espejo

- Aja- respondió Katrina, sonriendo abiertamente ante la afirmación- son dignos hijos de sus padres

- ¡Eragon!- saludo una voz varonil desde el acceso a la habitación- ¡que gusto de verte, primo!

- Igualmente, Roran. Estábamos comentando con Katrina las novedades- dijo el jinete

Katrina vio como los dos primos se enfrascaban en una conversación fraternal, le alegraba que Eragon no pareciera muy diferente al joven que había conocido desde la niñez. Era cierto que su apariencia había cambiado hasta limites insospechados, que su actitud fuera más madura y que sus maneras fueran bastante más reservadas que en el pasado, pero en el fondo el seguía siendo un joven sincero, leal y completamente apegado a su familia.

_**Notas de (las impuntuales) autoras**_

_Menthis: Lo sentimos mucho, estamos con un día de retraso_

_Isis: no es por poner una excusa, pero…_

_Danna: el día de ayer fue tan agotador que solo nos quedo fuerza para llegar a nuestras camas_

_Gea: "jue horrible, les juro que jue horrible" (voz asustada)_

_Menthis: En fin, ya estamos aquí y esta vez con el personaje de Katrina_

_Gea: no es un personaje que particularmente me gustará_

_Isis: yo siempre la considere una buena mujer de familia_

_Danna: y seguro tiene algunos rasgos de la personalidad de Sloan_

_Menthis: en definitiva, este episodio lo hice más ligerito_

_Gea: ¿les gusto?_

_Danna: ahora a los agradecimientos…._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A **Sibila:** Gracias por tus palabras, llegaron en el momento preciso, por que estaba algo deprimida por que no me llegaba ni un solo comentario T_T. Lamento que los episodios duren tan poco, pero como vez con los que siguieron, se están haciendo más largos; en realidad, depende que tanto pueda contar del futuro de los personajes y como tú entenderás del de Ajihad no se puede decir mucho V_V. Con respecto a tu historia, encuentro que es realmente buena como para merecer un comentario… la verdad yo no soy de las que deja review a diestra y siniestra, una historia me tiene que calar muy profundo para que me tome el tiempo de comentarlo (no creas que es por creída, solo que mi tiempo en realidad es limitado, si no es el estudio es el trabajo ¬¬U)_

_Isis: y estamos listos_

_Gea: esperamos que hayan disfrutado_

_Danna: Nos vemos la próxima semana_

_Todas: ADIOS!_


	10. Horst: Hombre de Metal

**Drabble 10: Hombre de Metal**

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Era el sonido rítmico que producía el martillo al golpear el metal; mientras sus manos, cubiertos por resistentes guantes del mejor cuero, se aferraban con fuerza a sus antiguas herramientas de trabajo.

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Era el sonido que sus músculos, cubiertos de sudor provocaban al tratar de darle forma a un nuevo objeto que, tal vez, pasaría de mano en mano como herencia de alguna familia del lugar.

- ¿Padre?- se escucho la voz de Albriech, llamándolo.

- ¡Ah!, hijo- dijo Horst, dejando el trabajo por unos instantes- la herramienta ya esta casi lista, le doy los últimos retoques y me voy…- su interlocutor asintió y salió del lugar, en gran medida para alejarse del ambiente caluroso de la fragua.

Horst hacía algún tiempo que no ejercía como herrero.

Cuando volvieron a sus tierras y luego de que la ciudad estuvo parcialmente reconstruida para la felicidad de todo el mundo, dejo su taller a manos de su hijo mayor, Albriech; ya que Baldor no podía seguir trabajando en el oficio debido a que su maltrecho brazo no se lo permitía. Cosas como, sus heridas de guerra, el querer disfrutar de su hija menor, Hope y, por sobre todo, las múltiples obligaciones que poseía debido a su cargo de consejero de la provincia, fueron las razones que le habían inducido a abandonar lo que creía su vocación y trabajo de toda la vida, aunque no por completo.

Pero de vez en cuando iba a trabajar por unos momentos a la fragua, ya que esta labor le despejaba la mente y lograba, la mayor parte de las veces, que pudiera poner en orden sus ideas, y esta era la razón por la que en esos instantes se encontrara allí. Roran había hablado con él sobre su intención de ir a ver a Eragon, tanto por voluntad propia como por la insistencia de la Reina Nasuada, a Asu Do'sae - nombre que le habían puesto a la montaña donde habitaban la nueva generación de jinetes y dragones- y esto significaba por lo menos un par de años de ausencia – incluso si el viaje lo realizaban a lomo de dragón- y Roran pretendía que él tomará el mando mientras el permanecía fuera de Carvahall.

Ese era el asunto que debía meditar, ya que si aceptaba o no la petición de Roran, eso no significaba que Horst se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado para dirigir la ciudad durante tanto tiempo. Entendía la importancia de que Roran viajara, este le había comentado que la Reina Nasuada deseaba que él llevará al jinete unas noticias tan urgentes como preocupantes, además de presentarles a los nuevos jinetes dragón escogidos entre enanos y úrgalos. El joven conde no se había opuesto, ya que podía viajar con toda su familia -sus dos hijos de cinco y tres años, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para unírsele-, los que hace mucho querían visitar a su primo, aparte de averiguar y asegurarse de que Eragon y los dragones estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, cosa que le tendrían que informar a la joven monarca, ya que ella no podía constatarlo en persona debido a que no podía alejarse por tanto tiempo de sus funciones.

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Dio unos últimos golpes al metal para darle la forma y consistencia que deseaba, para luego meter el objeto en agua fría, para bajar la temperatura y apreciar la calidad del trabajo que había estado realizando. Observo la nueva herramienta con ojo crítico y decidió que tenía el grosor y firmeza necesaria de un utensilio de gran calidad, dejo su recién finalizado objeto a un costado y procedió a sacarse los guantes y pechera de trabajo.

- ¿Te decidiste?- pregunto una voz desde la entrada, era Roran.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto de vuelta el hombre.

- Sabes que eres la persona en la que más confío, no puedo dejar a nadie más a cargo, sin sentirme inseguro- respondió Roran, observaba las paredes del taller- confío en ti… desde siempre- agrego con simpleza.

Horst suspiro, mientras meneaba la cabeza con resignación. Como siempre Roran sabía decir lo correcto en el momento indicado, de esta forma siempre le convencía de hacer cosas que realmente no quería, como cuando tomo la decisión de aceptar el puesto de consejero.

- Esta bien- respondió finalmente, algo decepcionado de no poder resistirse más a la petición de su vecino y amigo- pero después de esto, me debes una muy grande…

Roran solo sonrió por respuesta.


	11. Garrow: Lo más importante

**Drabble 11: Lo más importante **

- Hay una cosa que deben tener siempre presente- dijo un hombre sentado frente a un gran jarro de cerveza que ya iba en la mitad, mientras se dirigía a dos muchachitos que no parecían tener más de diez años- lo más importante en esta vida es la familia y el orgullo.

Los dos chiquillos se miraron con el rostro fastidiado, siempre que su padre bebía de más les lanzaba el mismo discurso, pero debían soportar porque el negarse conllevaba, en el mejor de los casos, unas buenas horas de regaños y en el peor, varios golpes.

- ¿No es así, Marian?- pregunto el hombre, observando a la mujer que cocinaba un consomé en el fogón de su hogar, en el poblado de Carvahall.

- Por supuesto, Garrow- dijo la mujer en tono automático, sin dejar de mirar la olla, agregando unos cuantos vegetales al agua hirviendo.

- Ven- dijo Garrow con expresión de triunfo, como si alguien le hubiera rebatido la veracidad de su afirmación- Roran, Eragon si no tienen orgullo, nada de lo que poseen les dejará satisfecho; por que ir contra el orgullo propio es como ir en contra de todo lo que nos hace personas individuales.

El hombre hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de la cerveza frente a él y ya con su garganta refrescada continúo.

- Y la familia- el hombre volvió a retomar su monologo, mientras le dirigía una tierna mirada a su esposa y a sus dos hijos- siempre estarán allí, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Todos los logros se celebran mejor en familia y todos los tragos amargos, pasan más rápidos cuando tienes a quien acudir.

- Pero eso no deja que algunos familiares sean especialmente molestos- intervino Roran sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba a Eragon con el seño fruncido.

Esa misma tarde, los hermanos habían tenido una de esas peleas memorables, la cual habían tenido como consecuencia que el arco favorito de Eragon estuviera partido en dos en un rincón y que a Roran le faltará el mango de su cuchilla nueva, por esto ambos no se dirigían la palabra desde la mañana y, probablemente, no se la dirigirían en toda la semana.

- Es cierto- corroboro Garrow, con la mirada perdida y recordando a su hermana desaparecida- pero no importa que tan fastidiosos podamos ser entre nosotros de vez en cuando; en el momento de la verdad, cuando pidamos ayuda… no te la negarán jamás- estas palabras las dijo mirando a Eragon con cierta tristeza.

- Si, claro- refunfuño Roran, incrédulo ante la idea de que algún día necesitará la ayuda del debilucho de Eragon.

- Yo creo que tu padre tiene razón- le dijo Marian a Roran, mientras le servía un plato de sopa caliente- Siempre puedes contar con la familia.

Roran se sonrió ante el recuerdo, tiempo después de esa conversación su madre había fallecido y en esa casa quedaron tres hombres que se sentían algo abandonados, por esto se cambiaron a una cabaña alejada de los malos recuerdos.

Pero ahora las cosas no podían ser más diferentes. Observo a Ismira, que hacía algunos momentos se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, debido a todas las emociones vividas ese día – el viaje en dragón, el encuentro "directo" con su tío Eragon y el breve recorrido por algunos de los pasillos de la nueva guarida de los dragones, Asu Do'sae.

- Toda mi fortuna por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz tras él.

- No tienes fortuna, Eragon- respondió Roran con tono burlón, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación que ocuparían mientras permanecieran allí.

- De todas maneras quiero saber en que estas pensando- dijo Eragon sin molestarse en rebatir su afirmación, mientras ambos llegaban a la puerta de los dormitorios.

- En el discurso que papá siempre nos daba cuando se emborrachaba- respondió finalmente el joven, mientras Eragon le ayudaba abriendo la puerta y él se adentraba en el cuarto.

- ¡Ah!, aquella del orgullo- dijo Eragon, sonriendo ante los recuerdos y observando como su primo dejaba a su hija sobre la cama.

- Mas bien, de familia- dijo Roran en un murmullo, observando el rostro tranquilo de Ismira, mientras la arropaba y le deseaba buenas noches a su pequeña con un beso en la frente.


	12. Albriech: Herencia Familiar

**Drabble 12: Herencia Familiar**

"_Ya es tarde"_ se dijo el hombre mientras observaba el cielo completamente estrellado "_es hora de ir a casa"_ decidió, mientras apagaba el fuego de la fragua y se sacaba sus ropas de trabajo. Cuando Albriech tuvo todo su taller ordenado y sus herramientas guardadas, se encaminó hacia su hogar, el cual se ubicada al costado derecho del lugar – su padre y su madre tenían su casa al lado izquierdo- en donde estaba seguro que su esposa lo esperaba.

Lidia era joven nacida en Carvahall, a quien empezó a cortejar solo un año antes de casarse y no se arrepentía, ya que ella era todo lo que esperaba de una mujer; paciente, trabajadora, buena compañía y, a pesar de que no tenía idea de la herrería, siempre se mostraba interesada en lo que él pudiera contarle.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto su mujer, cuando Albriech estuvo en la sala de su casa, cenando un reponedor consomé con que la joven lo había estado esperando.

- Como siempre… muchos encargos- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

- Tu padre vino a verte en la tarde- informo la joven, cuando vio que su esposo ya casi terminaba su cena- dijo que en cuanto estuvieras desocupado fueras a hacerle una visita.

- Entendido- dijo Albriech con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por el llamado de su progenitor- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto el hombre serio- Así aprovechas de ver a mi madre y a Hope- Lidia se mostro conforme con la idea y fue a la habitación a ponerse algo abrigador, ya que la noche estaba bastante fría.

Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados para salir, se dirigieron a la casa de Horst, en la cual fueron recibidos con tal alegría, que parecía como si no se hubieran visto en años, cosa que era imposible dado que sus casas eran colindantes. Luego de los saludos de rigor Horst llevo a su hijo a la habitación que utilizaba como despacho.

- ¿De que deseabas hablar conmigo padre?- pregunto Albriech cada vez más intrigado por la actitud del hombre mayor.

- Me ha llegado un ofrecimiento por parte de los elfos- le informo Horst, cosa que extraño nuevamente a su hijo mayor. Su padre sabía que él no tenía nada que ver con la diplomacia.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto el aludido después de unos instantes de silencio, al ver que su padre no se explicaba mejor.

- Ellos tienen un experto herrero, que desea enseñarnos su arte- explico el hombre, removiéndose en su asiento- y dado que eres tú quien sigue el negocio familiar…

- ¿Yo?, pero ¿y por qué no tú?- pregunto alterado Albriech- eres mucho mejor herrero, sabrás aprovechar mejor…

- Yo ya estoy viejo- intervino Horst, cortando lo que parecía un largo discurso de parte de Albriech- y no puedo dejar el puesto que Roran dejo a mi cargo- agrego- tengo muchos compromisos aquí.

- Pero… pero… yo también tengo mucho trabajo- titubeo Albriech- todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer en Carvahall- alegó finalmente.

- Mientras no estés, podemos arreglárnosla con algún herrero de Therinsford- explico Horst- Albriech, esta es una oportunidad única… no todos los días los elfos ofrecen enseñar algo a un humano, ni siquiera en algo como la herrería.

Albriech suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de su tierra nuevamente por una cantidad de tiempo que parecía ser bastante incierto, pero su padre tenía razón en que era una oportunidad que no se daba muy a menudo. Albriech volvió a suspirar.

- Entiendo, esta bien… acepto el ofrecimiento- dijo el hombre, resignado- pero me llevo a Lidia conmigo- exigió, para luego agregar- y no me ausentaré más de dos años, me lo haya enseñado todo o no.

Horst se mostro conforme, después de todo Albriech era un buen herrero y no tardaría tanto tiempo en aprender las técnicas que pudieran enseñarles… por otro lado, como buen herrero, haría mucha falta en Carvahall, así que mientras más pronto volviera mejor para todos.

_**Notas de (las ocupadas) autoras:**_

_Menthis: con retraso, pero aquí esta el capitulo_

_Danna: que les parece?_

_Gea: a mi me gusto, en general_

_Isis: yo creo que le falto algo, pero el tiempo nos alcanzaba… además Albriech es un personaje difícil_

_Menthis: esta parte fue interesante de escribir y para nada difícil_

_Danna: antes de irnos unos saludos_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A **gabrielacelina**: por agregarse como nueva seguidora a esta historia, espero que te siga gustando a medida que vayan apareciendo más personajes_

_Isis: … y eso_

_Todas: Nos leemos_


	13. Baldor: Cicatrices

**Drabble 13: Cicatrices**

Observaba su propia figura detenidamente en el espejo; veía su torso desnudo en el cual se apreciaban las múltiples cicatrices que le habían dejado todas las batallas a las que había sobrevivido en la Guerra de Liberación, finalizada hace ya más de cinco años. Luego dirigió su vista hacia su brazo derecho, allí aunque muy pequeña, se encontraba el recuerdo de cuando le habían cercenado el brazo en la "Batalla de los Dragones"… y la razón, por la que no siguiera ejerciendo el oficio de herrero.

El día en que había perdido su brazo, los elfos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo devolviéndolo al lugar donde pertenecía; el temor que había sentido, al ver su extremidad desprendida de su cuerpo, se había esfumado al ver que en pocas horas su mano volvía a obedecer las ordenes de su cerebro, todo gracias a la magia de los sanadores.

Más tarde, no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, después de la batalla que les dio la victoria definitiva contra Galbatorix, la Reina Nasuada tuvo que sofocar revueltas en algunas ciudades conflictivas, batallas en las cuales participo junto con varios vecinos de Carvahall -que todavía se encontraban entre las filas de los vardenos- y en las cuales su brazo recién curado no le provoco ningún problema.

Pero llego el momento de volver a casa y, por lo tanto, reconstruir todo aquello que les fue arrebatado. Baldor tenía un profundo sentimiento de alivio al pensar en que por fin volvería a su hogar; a un lugar donde se encontraría con la vieja rutina de la herrería, pero donde descansaría en paz, sin pensar en que podría morir en la próxima batalla. Pero no todo salió como esperaba…

En cuanto volvió a trabajar en la fragua de su padre, un dolor en el brazo le impidió hacer cualquier acción que implicara levantar objetos pesados y cada vez que lo intentaba, le invadía un dolor tan intenso que algunas veces hasta llegaba a perder la conciencia. Su familia se preocupo mucho, por lo que pidieron ayuda a Roran, el cual a su vez consulto a Eragon, pero la respuesta no fue alentadora.

- Es posible que debido al tiempo de espera entre el suceso y la curación- dijo el joven luego de meditarlo un instante- algunos de tus nervios o músculos no quedarán bien unidos o se hubieran malogrado- Eragon al ver que nadie agrego nada, siguió su explicación- a esto hay que agregar el esfuerzo excesivo posterior, al utilizar tu brazo en batalla. Con esto, seguro que tu brazo derecho se resintió del todo.

Baldor se sintió desesperanzado, no es que no pudiera realizar ninguna labor, es solo que debido a los esfuerzos que debía realizar, el oficio de herrero le estaba vedado. Esto lo sumió en una profunda depresión, ya que se sentía un inútil. Finalmente, fue Roran quien lo saco de su error.

- El mundo no se acaba compañero- dijo el joven Conde- necesito mucha ayuda y eres la persona indicada para realizar una tarea que no se lo confiaría a nadie más- le informo, Baldor le observo con una expresión que fluctuaba entre la incredulidad y las ansias de hacer algo útil- nuestra pequeña, pero ahora, importante ciudad necesita un destacamento de guardias- explico Roran- algunos jóvenes de la ciudad se han apuntado y otros reclutas van a ser enviados desde la capital, llegarán aquí dentro de un par de días. Quiero que tu los entrenes- finalizo el hombre.

- ¿Yo?- hablo Baldor, con tono incrédulo

- Me acompañaste en todas las batallas importantes y sabes lo que se necesita en una lucha real, quiero que les enseñes a esos jovenzuelos, lo que de verdad importa en una guerra, para que estén preparados…- fue la explicación final.

Baldor termino aceptando, debido a la insistencia de todos y porque creía que no era bueno para él quedarse rumiando su desgracia en casa, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro que funcionara eso de ser instructor, pero la realidad le preparó nuevamente una sorpresa.

Su nueva ocupación le resulto gratificante, era en la actualidad que se daba cuenta que él era un hombre de acción, que posiblemente no hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo como herrero y que se hubiese considerado desgraciado si se hubiese obligado a quedarse allí, solo para seguir con la tradición familiar. Ahora comprobaba que la vida le había puesto una prueba y que la había superado, ganándose con ello, una vida que sobrepasaba todo lo que había soñado para si mismo. Y por ello estaba agradecido.


	14. Roran: Eventos Inesperados

**Drabble 14: Eventos Inesperados **

- … Así que Nasuada sospecha, y concuerdo con ella, que estos magos se han desplazado a Surda para ganarse el apoyo de Orrin- informaba Roran a Eragon, en el estudio de este último, sentados en unas cómodas butacas- y si la información de los espías es correcta, muy pronto habrá una rebelión en las provincias del sur.

- No puedo decir que tus noticias me sorprenden- suspiro Eragon, luego de meditar la nueva información que su primo le traía- recuerdo bastante bien el descontento del Rey de Surda, cuando Nasuada se erigió como máxima gobernante de Alagaësia.

- Supongo que esperaba que, después de desaparecer a Galbatorix del mapa, él anexaría al resto del país a Surda y su familia sería la que gobernara- comento Roran, con tono de burla, para después agregar- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se- respondió Eragon con sinceridad, mientras acompañaba la respuesta con un gesto de negación.

- ¡Eragon, no puedes dejar de ayudar!- exclamo Roran ofuscado- ¡Sobretodo por que es el momento en que Nasuada más te necesita!

- Cálmate, Roran- respondió el joven jinete, sereno- estoy perfectamente consciente de mis obligaciones con Nasuada, pero no puedo perder la imagen de imparcialidad de los Jinetes Dragón.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Roran con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando Eragon se expresaba tan enigmáticamente como un elfo cualquiera.

- Que tengo que encontrar la forma de intervenir, sin que nadie lo note- dijo el joven jinete sonriendo de forma cómplice.

Roran observo a su primo unos instantes, dándose cuenta que en los pocos minutos que había durado la conversación, el jinete ya había evaluado con bastante precisión la situación y, posiblemente en su cabeza, ya empezaba a idearse un plan de acción, el cual sería ejecutado de tal forma, que hubiera la menor cantidad de consecuencias negativas para él y para el resto; esto le dejo al joven conde un mal sabor de boca, y agradeció a todos los dioses el ser su aliado y no su enemigo. Lamentablemente, Roran no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones, pues justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- hablo la pequeña figura que se había precipitado en el cuarto, lanzándose a los brazos de Roran- ¡Estoy aburrida!- reclamó.

- ¡Ismira!, que te he dicho de entrar así a las habitaciones que no son tuyas- le reprendió el hombre, mientras la alzaba en brazos, para evitar que anduviera correteando- En este momento estamos conversando cosas muy importante con tu Tío Eragon

- Pero me prometiste que iríamos a pasear en la tarde- reclamo la niña de ocho años, haciendo pucheros- y ya ha pasado mucha tarde y no hemos hecho nada- argumento la pequeña.

- No es mala idea- intervino Eragon- solo han conocido una parte de mi hogar, y ya que mi sobrina preferida demanda atención, no tengo inconveniente es ser su guía y mostrarles el resto de las instalaciones- finalizó el joven con rostro alegre. Roran solo suspiro.

- Bien, tampoco me parece mala idea- dijo Roran con resignación, después de todo su conversación ya estaba casi acabada. Ante la respuesta, Ismira aplaudió con entusiasmo- Vamos a buscar a Katrina y a Garrow para recorrer el lugar- agrego dirigiéndose a Eragon, el cual estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

El joven conde bajó a su primogénita al suelo y esta partió disparada en busca del resto de su familia, la cual estaba en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, recorrieron el corredor que los llevaría fuera de sector donde se ubicaban todas las habitaciones personales.

Hasta el momento, Roran solo conocía las habitaciones de huéspedes – donde él y su familia dormían- y el despacho de Eragon – donde momentos antes habían estado conversando- ambos eran cuartos de forma circular decoradas solo con muebles y estantes de madera labrada, pero de confección algo tosca, aunque eso no importaba mientras cumplieran la función para la que habían sido creadas.

El pequeño grupo recorrió los túneles que unían las habitaciones de uso diario, mientras conversaban de como habían sido elaboradas y cual era la función de cada uno de los cuartos a los que ingresaban. Eragon le explico a su familia, que se habían decidido a construir las instalaciones en las entrañas de la montaña, debido a que se encontraban más cerca de los huevos de dragón y porque estaban mejor protegidos de la vista de los curiosos indeseables. A Roran, todo esto no le terminaba de convencer, sentía que su primo no vivía mejor que un gusano; para él, que había vivido toda su vida al aire libre, era una sandez permanecer enclaustrado entre esas paredes de roca, teniendo una gran planicie y un bosque bastante frondosos a los pies de la montaña, los cuales podían ser usados para crear una hermosa ciudad; pero cuando se lo había comentado a su primo, este se había encogido de hombros y solo le sonrío, dándole a entender que no iba a discutir por algo que ya estaba hecho.

No deambularon por las habitaciones mucho tiempo, ya que en ese momento, solo habitaban la montaña: Eragon, los elfos que lo habían acompañado y, recientemente, los dos nuevos jinetes dragón, Zirak la enana perteneciente al clan _ingietum_ y YargNaz, el úrgalo, tercer hijo de Nar Garzhvog. Roran estaba seguro que en cuanto la comunidad de jinetes comenzara a crecer, se habilitarían más cuartos y, lo que ahora eran unos cuantos pasillos estrechos llenos de puertas, se convertiría en una laberíntica fortaleza de roca.

Al fin salieron al aire libre y se percataron que el sol ya había recorrido la mayor parte del cielo. El joven conde observo a su alrededor y se percato, que habían llegado al lugar donde habían aterrizado hacía un par de días al llegar al complejo; en esa ocasión no había tenido tiempo de apreciarlo, ya que habían arribado pasada la medianoche, pero ahora podían admirar la belleza del lugar en toda su magnitud.

Lo primero que llamo la atención de Roran, fue el centro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña y redonda plaza en las alturas. Este lugar se encontraba adoquinado con pequeños fragmentos de ladrillos de tonos blanco y azul, que unidos tomaban la forma de un gran dragón rodeados por unas especies de sombras de dragones de mucho menor tamaño. Rodeando esta figura en adoquines, se encontraban grupos de árboles y arbustos que el hombre jamás había visto en su vida, pero que parecían encajar perfectamente los unos con los otros, creando una especie de caos armonioso. Roran no le quedo duda, que este extraño jardín salvaje había sido creado, o por lo menos ayudado, con magia.

- Esto es hermoso- fue el comentario de Katrina, que parecía igual de maravillada que su esposo.

- Uno de los elfos que vinieron conmigo, tiene una especial afición por las plantas- explico Eragon- además posee la habilidad de obtener que estas convivan y crezcan como ella desea- agrego dando a entender que era una fémina la encargada de mantener ese lugar- ¿seguimos?- pregunto luego, cuando estuvo seguro que la familia había disfrutado a sus anchas de la bella plaza-jardín

Roran asintió y llamo a Ismira y a Garrow, los cuales se habían alejado para corretear entre las plantas, mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Cuando el grupo estuvo reunido nuevamente, se dirigieron hacia el costado izquierdo donde – oculto por una saliente- se encontraba una estrecha escalera. Eragon tomo la delantera y los guío escaleras arriba, mientras que Ismira tomada de la mano de Katrina, le seguía y finalmente Roran, quien tomo entre sus brazos a Garrow, para evitar cualquier accidente de su hijo menor.

Subieron por alrededor de diez minutos antes de llegar al final de la escalera, la cual terminaba en una especie de pequeña terraza, desde donde se podía observar la mayor parte del valle, pero Eragon no se detuvo mucho rato en la observación del paisaje, si no que les indico que le siguieran, ya que allí también se encontraba la entrada a una caverna.

- Aquí se encuentran los dragones- les explico el jinete- tanto los huevos que no han eclosionado como los eldunarís y los dragones que escogieron a sus jinetes, son atendidos y cuidados con el mayor esmero posible- agregó antes de entrar de lleno a la guarida.

Roran dejo a Garrow en el suelo, ya que este no dejaba de removerse incomodo entre sus brazos, y observo a su alrededor; percatándose que desde la entrada de la caverna, se veían tres pasillos. El primero, que se encontraba frente a él, desembocaba a una gran cámara abovedada que parecía poseer grandes dimensiones, Roran dedujo que era allí donde debían dormir los dragones de los jinetes; a su derecha, por otro lado, el pasillo desembocaba a un lugar oscuro donde el hombre solo podía distinguir luces de distintos tonos; pero fue finalmente el pasillo de la izquierda al que tuvo que enfocarse, pues su hijo menor nada más poner sus pies en el suelo corrió en esa dirección.

El joven conde tuvo que perseguir al pequeño, ya que este se le escapo, pero al llegar al final del camino, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Se encontraba en una especie de caverna – no había otra forma de definirlo- donde varios centenares de huevos de dragón de distintos colores, estaban colocadas a diferentes alturas en pequeñas grutas escavadas dentro de las paredes, pero lo que de verdad le llamo la atención, fue ver a su pequeño hijo inmóvil y con los ojos llorosos cerca a una de estas gemas, que ahora se encontraba quebrada y de la cual salía un pequeño animal, que parecía un especie de reptil con alas.

Su impresión no duro demasiado, por que un pequeño sollozo distinto al de Garrow, saco a Roran de su sorpresa, y vio a una jovencita de no más de quince años, que poseía unas ¿alas blancas?, acercándose lentamente a su hijo y viendo al pequeño con su rostro lleno de profundo dolor.

- Narda ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la voz preocupada de Eragon, que parecía dirigirse a la extraña jovencita, mientras Roran se volteaba para ver como llegaba el resto de su familia.

Al ver la profunda desazón y preocupación en el rostro de su primo, le indico al hombre que algo no andaba bien. Observo a su pequeño y a la cría de dragón dorado, que parecían estar comenzando a conocerse, ya que el animal se acercó al niño y le toco con la cabeza con la clara intención de consolar su llanto… en ese momento Roran entendió todo, pues en el dorso de la mano derecha de Garrow se formo una brillante _Gedwéy Ignasia._

- Esto no debió pasar- dijo Eragon, tocando el hombro de su primo, para reclamar su atención- Garrow es demasiado pequeño para transformarse en jinete, su personalidad aún no se ha formado, pero aun así ha creado un vinculo con un dragón

- ¿Se puede hacer algo?- pregunto Katrina con rostro angustiado todavía aferrada a Ismira, Roran estaba seguro que ella no entendía la completa magnitud del problema, pero aun así temía por la seguridad de su hijo.

- No- respondió Eragon con firmeza- el vínculo es indisoluble.

El grupo quedo en silencio opresivo, mientras Garrow –ya sin ningún rastro de las lágrimas que había soltado, al formar el vínculo con el dragón- parecía jugar con el animal bajo la atenta mirada de la chica con alas, sin estar consciente de lo que había ocasionado. Roran observo a Eragon por bastante tiempo, hasta que se sorprendió al notar, que de un momento a otro, el jinete cambiaba su expresión preocupada a una más aliviada, para luego dirigir su rostro a la que anteriormente había llamado Narda.

- Creo que no esta todo perdido- dijo Eragon repentinamente, con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ser de disculpa- Narda y yo creemos tener una posible solución, pero será doloroso para todos- dijo con ligero suspiro apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez fue Roran el que pregunto con un tono más agresivo del que pretendía.

- Hay dos posibles formas de mejorar esta situación- comenzó a explicar el jinete, mientras observaba como la joven de alas blancas se acercaba a Garrow y al dragón dorado para unirse a sus juegos e Ismira se soltaba de la mano de su madre para hacer lo propio- La primera es que Garrow se quede aquí y que comience de inmediato su formación de jinete, tendríamos que forzarlo a una maduración algo prematura, para que el niño este a la par de su dragón…- iba a continuar, pero Katrina lo interrumpió.

- ¡No pienso dejar a mi hijo aquí!- exclamo la mujer, con tono ofendido- no me lo tomes a mal Eragon, pero dudo que tú y un puñado de elfos puedan educar a un niño- explicó la mujer, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de inflexibilidad con respecto al tema.

- La segunda opción, es retrasar el crecimiento del dragón- continúo Eragon, sin enfadarse por las pullas de su cuñada- dando tiempo para que algo de la personalidad de Garrow se forme, para esto debemos dejar a la cría en un estado de hibernación o espera… no lo se muy bien, tengo que investigarlo- dudo el jinete- sería como tener a la cría todavía en su huevo.

- Eso me parece seguro, no parece ser arriesgado- comento Roran, pero Eragon solo meneo la cabeza negando.

- No es tan bueno como parece, será muy duro- explico- El dragón y Garrow ya tienen el vínculo, a medida que el chico vaya creciendo creo que se dará cuenta que algo le falta y esa sensación será cada vez más potente.

- Bueno, entonces cuando veamos que se le haga insoportable, te lo enviaremos de vuelta- dijo Katrina con una expresión y un tono que no admitía replica- ¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente podrá quedarse con nosotros?

- Estimo que entre uno años-respondió el joven, Roran y Katrina se miraron apesadumbrados- todo depende de la fuerza de voluntad de Garrow.

- Que así sea- dijo Roran resignado y dando a entender que para él la discusión se había terminado, mientras observaba a sus hijos que más temprano que tarde, serían separados.

**Notas de las (complicadas) autoras:**

Danna: Otra semana y otro drabble

Isis: que más que drabble parece capitulo corto

Gea: Menthis, esta vez te salió muuuy largo

Menthis: pero es que tenía muchas cosas que contar

Danna: En realidad a mi me gusto como quedo, le puso algo de dramatismo al asunto

Isis: ¿Dramatismo? Mmm… no estoy tan segura

Gea: en fin… ahora nuestros queridos lectores debemos darles una mala noticia

Isis: Hemos decidido volver a publicar cada dos semanas

Danna: esto se debe a que hemos encontrado trabajo

Menthis: y tenemos que adaptarnos a la nueva rutina

Isis: así que para mantener la calidad de la historia y no atrasarnos demasiado…

Danna: volvemos a la anterior rutina de publicación

Gea: y ahora… saludos

**Agradecimientos**

A **josecullenforever: **Gracias por seguir la historia! Me emociono mucho al ver el mensajito en mi correo de que alguien más se interesa por este fic sin muchas pretensiones. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo extra-large

Isis: Con esto nos despedimos hasta en dos semanas más

Todas: Nos Leemos!


	15. Marian: Libertad

**Drabble 15: Libertad **

Una mujer cubierta con un vestido gris y un grueso chal oscuro de lana, observaba con detenimiento varios puntos oscuros que interrumpían el profundo tono azulado del cielo despejado de ese día.

Su vista seguía el continúo movimientos de aves – pues lo que observaba la mujer, no podían ser otra cosa- mientras que una ligera brisa mecía su enmarañado pelo suelto.

- ¡Mamá!- grito una voz juvenil que provenía desde su espalda- por fin te encuentro, no deberías salir… tu salud es delicada- le regaño un chiquillo algo flacucho y de pelo castaño claro que se gano a su lado.

- Estoy bien, Eragon- fue la respuesta serena de la mujer mayor- solo quería dar un paseo, me sentí demasiado encerrada en casa.

- Pero estas enferma- respondió Eragon preocupado- deberías volver, madre.

- Solo un momento más- rogó Marian con voz de niña pequeña- me gusta ver las aves volar.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?- pregunto el niño algo fastidiado.

- ¡Son tan libres!- fue la exclamación que lanzó Marian con un tono que delataba un profundo anhelo- Puedes ir donde lo desean, sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie y…- pero la mujer dejo la frase sin acabar.

- Mamá – le llamo Eragon, mientras una duda comenzaba a aflorar en su mente- ¿Eres infeliz viviendo con nosotros?

- No- dijo Marian con convicción- pero no soy completamente feliz tampoco- agrego apesadumbrada, sabiendo que esa declaración entristecería a su hijo menor.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el muchacho

- Deseaba conocer el mundo- le explico- deseaba explorar bosques, conocer grandes ciudades… ver maravillas- finalizó.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunto Eragon con inocencia. Mirian volteo hacia el jovencito por primera vez desde que este llegara y observó el rostro de su hijo, el cual solo denotaba una profunda curiosidad.

- Eragon, escúchame bien- hablo la mujer, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su interlocutor- Una mujer jamás goza de plena libertad, siempre deberá preocuparse primero de su padre, luego de su esposo y, finalmente, de sus hijos- Marian detuvo su explicación para pensar lo que diría a continuación- Eragon, afortunadamente naciste varón, aprovecha todas las oportunidades que tengas para sentirte libre, como yo lo hubiese querido ser.

Eragon la miró con expresión contrariada y Marian se dio cuenta que el joven no esperaba que un simple paseo, derivará en algo tan complejo de entender. La mujer suspiro y observó por última vez a las aves que surcaban el cielo.

- Olvida lo que dije- dijo finalmente Marian- no es importante, mejor volvamos a casa, ya me siento agotada- agregó con una leve sonrisa que Eragon devolvió ya más calmado.

**h5&&&/h5**

Eragon observaba hacia el cielo donde dos puntos oscuros, – Saphira y la joven de alas blancas llamada Narda- ejecutaban múltiples acrobacias aéreas. Mientras recordaba la última conversación a solas que había tenido con su difunta tía, que a pesar de la petición de ella, jamás había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño?- pregunto la voz de Saphira que hablaba directamente a su conciencia, mientras que con unas cuantos movimientos de sus alas, se acercaba al joven que se encontraba en las proximidades del nido de los nuevos dragones- ¿Preocupado por el asunto de los magos?

- Para nada- le respondió el jinete acariciando el rostro de su compañera- ya lo tengo casi resuelto.

- Entonces no te quedes perdido en tus pensamientos y ven a divertirte- dijo Saphira con una sonrisa dragonesca de satisfacción.

- Saphira, Eragon- llamo la voz mental, algo susurrante de Narda- Venga… hagamos una carrera.

- Mmmm…- medito Eragon, mientras observaba a sus acompañantes- Esta bien- concedió el joven con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Genial!- se alegró Narda contestando mentalmente por segunda vez, ya que era el único método en el que se comunicaba. Por alguna razón, la jovencita era completamente muda.

Eragon subió al lomo de Saphira y emprendieron el vuelo raudo por las cercanías. "_No creo que haya manera de que yo sea más libre"_ pensó el joven mientras sentía como el aire helado le golpeaba el rostro y tanto su mente como su espíritu disfrutaron el paseo aéreo en paz; dedicando este vuelo a la única madre que había conocido, su tía Mirian.

**Notas de las (somnolientas) autoras**

_Isis: ¡¿teníamos que levantarnos tan temprano para publicar?!_

_Gea: si, por que durante el día estaremos muy ocupadas_

_Isis: ¡Que pereza!_

_Menthis: no reclames tanto, que ya los lectores llegaron_

_Isis: ¡ups! Jejeje, hola…_

_Menthis: ¿y Danna?_

_Gea: durmiendo todavía_

_Isis: ¡eh! Y eso… no es justo… yo también quiero seguir durmiendo_

_Gea: anoche se quedo hasta tarde y además, es tu hermana menor déjala dormir un poco más_

_Menthis y Isis: ¡oh!... bueno…_

_Gea: en fin, como ven lectores este capitulo fue mucho más corto que el anterior_

_Menthis: Eso es por que me costó escribir de una persona que solo se le menciona una vez, igual no me convenció del todo lo de ahora, pero no puede hacer nada mejor_

_Isis: le asaltó una oleada de poca inspiración_

_Gea: las musas últimamente están muy caprichosas_

_Menthis: como sea, esto fue lo que salió, así que espero que les haya gustado_

_Isis: y ahora los saludos…_

**Agradecimientos:**

_A **Kiara Kamikase**: petición de capitulo anotada, pero vas a tener que esperar un poquito… o tal vez mucho, todo depende como avance con la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto este fic… Me emociono mucho cuando me llegan review comentando o mensaje de un nuevo seguidor, por que eso significa que hay gente que lee lo que escribo, aunque sea una total locura… ;). Espero que este episodio te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo._

_A **Alexis Lestrange:** ¡Genial que te haya gustado tanto! Me esfuerzo en que los capítulos queden coherentes con la historia y que no sean tan aislados unos de otros. La verdad es que me ha costado escribir de ciertos personajes, pero hay otros que prácticamente salen solo (como el de Roran, me gusta mucho ese personaje). Espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Gea: ahora si, estamos listas_

_Isis: que emocionante que haya cada dia más gente siguiéndonos_

_Menthis: si, eso es lo único que me mantiene escribiendo…_

_Gea: como sea, el próximo capitulo será en dos semanas_

_Isis: una cosa más, ha quienes les guste Harry Potter, les informamos que también escribimos una historia sobre ellos…_

_Menthis: es post-libros… quisimos hacer casi un octavo libro, en este momento va en el segundo capitulo, pero la próxima semana subiremos el tercero, _

_Isis: son pocos capítulos, pero son larguísimos, así que esperamos que lo lean y nos comenten…_

_Gea: después de este aviso de utilidad pública XD… nos despedimos_

_Todas: Nos leemos! _


	16. Ismira I: Hijos

**Drabble 16: Hijos**

Ismira trabajaba afanosamente aseando su humilde hogar, mientras tatareaba alegremente una melodía que usualmente se escuchaba en las festividades que se celebraban continuamente en el pueblo de Carvahall.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- le llamo la dulce voz infantil de una niña de cinco años.

- ¿Qué sucede, Katrina?- pregunto la mujer mientras miraba con una sonrisa divertida a su pequeña hija.

Y no era para menos, pues la jovencita se había colocado una de sus mejores faldas, que en ese momento arrastraba por el suelo, llenándola de basura y polvo ennegreciendo el color rosa claro de este, además llevaba una blusa amarilla que no combinaba para nada con el corto suéter de color verde esmeralda, que llevaba encima y para completar el conjunto, un grueso chal negro colgaba desde sus hombros descuidadamente.

- ¿Cómo me veo, mamá?- pregunto con inocencia la muchacha- parezco una novia ¿cierto?

- Estas como para ir una fiesta- respondió la mujer, disimulando como pudo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios- Seguro que si sales con eso, consigues marido de inmediato y te vas de casa- agrego la mujer, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le acomodaba el mechón de cabello de la niña, detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Por qué me iría?- preguntó Katrina, pero luego agrego con firmeza- yo quiero estar siempre contigo y papá

- Eso dices ahora- suspiro Ismira- pero cuando llegue el momento, te iras de aquí sin el mayor remordimiento- dijo la mujer con la resignación pintada en el rostro.

- ¡No me voy!- dijo la niña testaruda- mi esposo tendrá que vivir con nosotros- declaró

Ismira soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo mientras Katrina fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos, signo inequívoco de que se encontraba enfadada.

- Con lo testaruda que eres- habló finalmente Ismira- puede ser posible- concedió- pero si no te vas de la casa por eso, siempre puedes alejarte por otra razón- comentó la mujer- veras, los hijos tarde o temprano, siempre se van.

"Pero, ¿Tiene que ser tan pronto?" suspiro resignada Katrina al observar el rostro dormido de Garrow, quien descansaba en su cama. Hacía un par de días que habían regresado de su visita a Asu Do'sae y la joven aún no se resignaba a que tendría que entregar a su hijo menor a los jinetes dragones.

- Todos los hijos terminan por irse- dijo Katrina en voz alta a la nada, recordando las sabias palabras de su madre- pero no me esperaba que fuera TAN temprano- refunfuño la mujer, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

- No podemos hacer mucho más que esperar- comentó una voz varonil dentro de la habitación, el cual interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Pero solo es un niño, será demasiado para él, Roran- reclamo la angustiada madre- no me resigno.

- Solo nos queda darle la mayor cantidad de cariño mientras este con nosotros mujer- le dijo- por lo menos podrá llevarse el recuerdo de una familia cariñosa.

- Serán solo cinco años, es tan poco tiempo para criarlo, como me hubiese gustado nunca haber hecho ese dichoso viaje- dijo Katrina con los ojos llorosos.

- No se irá para siempre- contesto Roran tratando de reconfortarla con palabras y luego abrazándola para acompañar sus palabras con acciones.

La joven madre no agregó nada más, solo hundió su rostro en el hombro de su esposo y libero todos los sollozos que había guardado desde que se había enterado que su tiempo con Garrow estaba contado.

**Notas de las (emocionadas) autoras:**

_Menthis: otro capitulo y más entusiasmadas que nunca con la historia_

_Isis: claro, todo por los review que te llegaron por el último episodio_

_Menthis: SIII!_

_Gea: pero este capitulo es muy corto_

_Menthis: es que es otro personaje del que no sabía nada =(_

_Danna: igual es interesante…_

_Isis (interrumpiendo): ahora los saludos…_

**Agradecimientos:**

_A __**Kiara Namikaze: **__GRACIAS! No sabes cuanto me subió la moral tu mensaje. Nunca creí que el corto anterior fuera a llegarte de manera tan… personal. Me alegro que no te moleste esperar con lo de Arya y espero que este capitulo te gusta casi tanto como el anterior._

_A __**Alaznegon: **__Hola fantasmilla… me alegro que hayas querido dejar tu marca ectoplasmatica por este fic XDD. Me alegro que encuentres tan buena la historia y que te encante lo que escribo, pero definitivamente no le he robado nada a Paolini _. Sería mucho gasto para escribir una historia que es sin fines de lucro (para que veas que no lo he pensado XPPP)_

_Gea: y eso son todo por hoy_

_Danna: esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de esta semana…._

_Isis:… y nos encontramos en otras dos, esta vez Selena será la protagonista_

_Menthis: hey! No digas nada!_

_Isis: jejeje, vamos solo dije un nombre (Isis escapa corriendo)_

_Menthis: pero quería que fuera sorpresa… _

_Danna y Gea (sosteniendo a Menthis para que no saliera persiguiendo a Isis): Nos leemos!_


	17. Selena: Decisiones Trascendentales

**Drabble 17: Decisiones Trascendentales **

Selena vio el rostro de concentración de la herbolaria, mientras esta tiraba los huesos de dragón para leerle el futuro y, luego de unos minutos de silencio, su expresión se transformo en una entristecida.

- No es un futuro muy prometedor- observo Ángela, nombre con el cual se presento ante ella.

- No es que mi presente lo sea- dijo Selena con voz de desespero, mientras arreglaba sus castaños cabellos con un gesto de nerviosismo.

La joven dama sabia que la palidez era parte natural en su piel, pero estaba segura que ahora debía verse decididamente demacrada, ya que hacía solo unas pocas horas que se había enterado que esperaba un hijo… de la persona menos adecuada y temía por la vida del niño.

- Bien, primero aquí veo que has tenido dos grandes amores, ambos complicados- comenzó a explicarle la mujer- el primero fue un amor equivocado y el segundo… peligroso.

- Herbolaria, no quiero saber mi pasado, solo mi futuro- interrumpió Selene, exasperada por tantas vueltas

- Mira jovencita- dijo la herbolaria, con el ceño fruncido- para empezar, no existe el futuro sin el pasado y segundo- Ángela observo a Selena de hito en hito poniéndola nerviosa ¿le habría reconocido como la Mano Negra?- ¿Quién es la adivina aquí?- pregunto finalmente- si quieres podemos cambiar de lugar.

Selena se quedo en silencio, mitad aliviada mitad avergonzada, Ángela pareció interpretar el silencio como un permiso para continuar con la lectura y volvió a fijarse en los huesos de dragón.

- Esta figura de aquí muestra que tendrás dos hijos que están destinados a enfrentarse- dijo la mujer, indicando una figura en la esquina izquierda del paño, donde los huesos habían sido lanzados.

La joven se sintió horrorizada y se dio cuenta que no soportaría ver a sus hijos odiándose a muerte. Sabía que Murtang era un buen muchacho, pero si seguía bajo la influencia de su padre, no sabia si seguiría siéndolo por mucho más tiempo y cuando Morzan se enterara del hijo que llevaba en su vientre… no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría a su nuevo bebe. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

- Por otro lado- dijo Ángela interrumpiendo sus meditaciones- esta figura muestra que tu camino esta por finalizar- informó la mujer con rostro sombrío- pero que tu serás, el comienzo del fin- aclaró la herbolaria con sonrisa triste.

- ¿Pero eso que significa? ¿Que debo hacer?- pregunto Selena dando rienda suelta a su ansiedad.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- le encaró la mujer, pero el ver el rostro genuinamente atribulado de su interlocutora pareció calmarla- Mira, esto de ver el futuro no es como si pudiera decirte "ves esa montaña que esta allá, ve con tu caballo al árbol más cercano y encuentra al Caballero de la Mancha o al legendario Jinete Eragon y ellos te salvarán de una muerte segura"

Selena suspiro entendiendo lo que la mujer quería decir. "¿Montaña?" se pregunto y recordó inmediatamente su hogar en Carvahall y a su familia, sus padres y su hermano mayor. "¡GARROW!" pensó la joven mujer "…eso es".

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Selena, tan decidida como apesadumbrada había estado anteriormente- Gracias por todo.

- Buena suerte muchacha- le sonrió Ángela quien solo vio como esta salía de la tienda con paso apresurado.

"Buena suerte" pensó la mujer mientras se encaminaba por la calle principal de la ciudad. "Si, es justo lo que necesito en este momento" y se dirigió con decisión al lugar más cercano, donde pudiera coger un caballo lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido que la llevara directamente hasta la alejada ciudad montañosa de Carvahall.

Solembum se acurrucaba junto al fuego en esa fría tarde, mientras Ángela movía, de vez en cuando, el asado de conejo que tenía cocinando en la fogata, que había hecho para almorzar ese día en el descampado. Angela estuvo viviendo con los elfos, pero hace mucho que había salido de Ellesméra, la cual le había parecido tan aburrida como siempre.

Pero, en esos instantes, al ver que el dichoso conejo se negaba a cocerse –"maldito roedor, hasta después de muerto tiene que darme problemas"- no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran entre sus recuerdos, deteniéndose en el menos escabroso, pero no por eso, menos intrigante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que esa mujer, la segunda persona que le había ofrecido leerle la fortuna y la primera que había aceptado, era la madre del muchacho Eragon – "¡Vamos!, que no había que ser un genio para deducirlo"- y le resultaba divertidísimo el saber, como la decisión de una mujer como Selene, hubiese pesado tanto en el destino de cuatro razas y de todo un continente. Luego de dejar que sus reflexiones se desarrollaran por un tiempo, finalmente la herbolaria se encogió de hombros; después de todo era experta en sacar provecho de la situación que se le presentará y le parecía una perdida de tiempo reflexionar sobre lo bueno y lo malo que traía ciertas decisiones.

Ángela suspiro, pero este suspiro se vio opacado por el sonido de un aleteo en la distancia, que dio paso a la figura impresionante de un dragón adulto, de color rojo fuego.

- Vaya, vaya- masculló entre dientes la mujer- pero miren quien esta aquí…Si es el hermano prodigo- se dijo en voz alta, observando como el imponente ser tomaba la dirección hacía Alagaësia.

Ángela frunció el ceño, por lo que sabía Murtang no sería recibido con ovaciones precisamente, sobretodo en la zona a la que se dirigía, y no creía que el muchacho fuera tan necio para pensar que en solo diez años, se hubiesen olvidado todos los rencores y curado todas las heridas.

"Creo que debo volver a la capital" se dijo la herbolaria "huelo acontecimientos interesantes" se sonrió así misma, mientras se sentaba a comer su conejo. Después de todo un estomago vacío no ayudaba en nada cuando hay que hacer un largo viaje, y más aún cuando ese viaje significa desandar el camino recorrido.

Pensando en esto, Ángela se permitió bufar un poco.

**_Notas de las (somnolientas) autoras:_**

_Gea: ¡Que cansada estoy!_

_Danna: y hay que ir a trabajar_

_Isis: que mal…_

_Menthis: pero antes de irnos, publicamos_

_Gea, Danna e Isis: Yeah!_

_Isis: que les pareció este episodio?_

_Danna: siempre quise saber más de este personaje en los libros…_

_Gea: yo siempre pensé en Selena como alguien muy importante para la historia_

_Menthis: Yo también y creo que este capitulo es un buen homenaje._

_Isis: ahora los agradecimientos…_

**_Agradecimientos: _**

_A __**Kiara Namikaze**__: que bueno que no te decepciono, por que me costó hacer ese episodio… No sabía como desarrollarlo, pero finalmente las musas inspiradoras no me abandonaron y salió lo anterior. Con respecto a este episodio, como lo vez es en honor a Selena ¿Qué te pareció?_

_A __**Alaznegon**__: esos pajaritos soplones (__**Isis**__: el próximo es Merlock!, __**Menthis**__: Isis, cállate…) Como vez es una Selena de armas tomar y decisiones rápida, siempre creí que la visita a Angela fue la que le llevo a tomar las decisiones que terminaron con que Eragon viviera en Carvahall toda su niñez._

_A __**Alexis Lestrange**__: Gracias por el mensaje y por hacer de esta historia una de tus favoritas. Con respecto a lo que me dicen en tu mensaje, la verdad es que si, Roran es como la conciencia (y también es mi personaje favorito) pero siempre pensé que era un poco pesimista en su visión de la realidad. Y mira antes de leer tu mensaje, ya tenía en este capitulo la participación de Angela (__**Angela**__: es que los honorarios por la pequeña intervención era muy jugosos; __**Gea**__: ¬_¬U). Espero que haya quedado a tu gusto y como te la imaginas en una situación como esta…_

_Menthis; y eso sería todo por hoy, ahora nos tenemos que ir al trabajo_

_Todas: Nos leemos en dos semanas!_


	18. Merlock: Movimientos de dinero

**Drabble 18: Movimiento de dinero**

- ¡Hey! ¡Merlock!- llamó uno de los marineros que deambulaban por el puerto ese día.

El mencionado se volteó para encarar a su interlocutor y se encontró con un grupo de caras amigables que le llamaban con insistencia. Merlock se encogió de hombros, pero con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó al bullicioso grupo.

- Bendito sean los ojos que te ven, Merlock- saludo otro marinero en el grupo en tono de burla desmintiendo sus palabras- ¿Cómo han ido los negocios?- pregunto esta vez con curiosidad.

- No puedo quejarme- respondió el hombre- en realidad, ha sido mi mejor temporada en diez años- agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- Jajaja- rio otro marinero- a muchos le ha pasado lo mismo. ¿Te acuerdas del viejo Jeod?

Merlock por supuesto que conocía ese nombre. Era casi una leyenda entre los comerciantes, pues fue uno de los que más perdió antes la guerra de liberación mientras estuvo en el imperio, para luego desaparecer y cuando todos lo daban por muerto, este reapareció entre la fila de los vardenos.

- Ahora su mujer lleva los negocios- siguió contando el marinero, al ver que el viejo comerciante asentía a la mención del nombre- y esa diabla ha recuperado lo perdido con creces.

- Y se han vuelto la pareja más rica de la zona- agregó otro de los hombres del grupo- hay algunos que aseguran que su buena suerte se debe a la magia de los jinetes.

El viejo joyero chasqueó la lengua con enfado. "Paletos, ignorantes" pensó "la magia no es algo que pueda influir en los negocios ni con los verdaderos comerciantes", aun así continúo con el grupo y escuchando su chachará bribona un tiempo más.

- ¿Pero que tu mujer controle el dinero?- dijo alguien del grupo repentinamente, volviendo al tema- pobre viejo Jeod- comento finalmente el hombre con una voz que estaba cargada de profundo desprecio.

- Fue bueno verlos- interrumpió Merlock, no queriendo seguir entre esa tropa- pero ya saben… los negocios llaman.

Merlock se despidió con unas cuantas palabras más y se dirigió hacia el mercado. El hombre no había mentido cuando dijo que las cosas había mejorado… y vaya que si lo habían hecho. En todas las ciudades que había visitado, se respiraba un aire de paz y sosiego impagable, por lo que las actividades del comercio, sobre todo el que tenía que ver con las joyas, habían mejorado mucho. Las ciudades en estructura no cambiaron demasiado, pero en esencia no podían ser más diferentes a las del pasado.

Pero aún quedaban lugares donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. En su ruta de comercio habitual se percató que lugares como el pueblo que los úrgalos habían generado una matanza al comienzo de la guerra y las montañas malditas en Dras Leona seguían siendo lugares evitados y temidos por la mayoría de los viajeros recurrentes.

Otro lugar que evitan era el bosque mágico de Du Weldenvarden, Merlock creía firmemente que se debía a que los elfos eran seres extraños que había que evitar la mayor parte del tiempo para no tener problemas. Además, que los conflictos con los magos en general, fueran de donde fueran, parecían cada vez más difíciles de contener.

Finalmente, el viejo comerciante llego al mercado y sus pensamientos derivaron a cosa de mayor urgencia, como era el abastecerse de buena y barata mercadería para comenzar otra temporada de fructíferas ventas.

**Notas de las (zombiescas) autoras**

Danna: Descansoooooooo….

Gea: estamos agotadas, pero sentimos habernos retrasado tanto con la actualización

Isis: fueron causas de fuerza mayor

Menthis: esperamos que no nos vuelva a pasar, pero no somos tan optimistas

Gea: de todas maneras les informamos que ahora las actualizaciones se realizaran sábados o domingos

Danna: en realidad, es más probable domingos que sábados.

Gea: ahora los saludos

**Agradecimientos:**

A **Alexis Lestrange **gracias por acordarte de enviar un mensaje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, fue al que puse mayor esmero al escribirlo.

A **Kiara Namikaze **Me alegra tener lectores fieles =B y gracias por el mensaje, siempre me animas a seguir. De todas maneras lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Espero tu comentario!

Gea: ahora si, adios

Todas: Nos leemos


	19. Morn: Un día normal

**Drabble 19: Un día normal **

- ¡Tabernero, dos cervezas!- grito uno de los parroquianos, que en ese momento ocupaba una de las mesas del concurrido local.

Morn asintió, tomando nota del pedido y se apresuró a servir dos jarras del alcohol, que luego sería trasladado por una de las dos camareras que habían contratado hace dos años. El hombre se sentía satisfecho, diez años le había tomado reconstruir su negocio, pero había valido la pena, pues ahora era un hombre exitoso.

Aunque en esos momento había algo que le molestaba. Esos diez años, no habían sido precisamente pacíficos, pero normalmente imperaba el orden en el continente y los caminos no tardaron en volver a ser seguros y -aunque aún existía el recelo hacia las comunidades de úrgalos- estos parecían cada vez más integrados a la sociedad de Alagaësia. Pero hacía algunas pocas semanas se habían alzado rumores que lo tenían inquieto; misteriosas desapariciones, extrañas historias de monstruos voladores, movimientos armados en las fronteras y una creciente tensión en la parte sur del continente.

Las habladurías eran vagas y algunas eran francamente increíbles, pero algo parecido había sucedido cuando se alzó un nuevo jinete después de cien años y ahora la experiencia le dictaba que era mejor no hacer oídos sordos a las murmuraciones y prepararse para lo que pudiera venir.

Porque lo que ocurriera de aquí a uno, diez o veinte años, podría ser muchas cosas, pero no sería nada pacífico.

**_Notas de las (arregladas) autoras:_**

_Gea: hoy vamos a un bingo, por lo que actualizamos temprano_

_Isis: y en más de un sentido, porque también actualizamos una semana antes_

_Danna: es para compensar lo del capítulo pasado_

_Menthis: aunque este episodio es igual de aburrido que el anterior_

_Isis: pero que se le puede hacer, el personaje no era alguien muy carismático dentro de los libros_

_Menthis: ahora los saludos…_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**Kiara Namikaze**__: hola nuevamente… me alegro que no te importe tanto esperar, pero dado que entiendo lo que se siente que te dejen a medias con una historia que te gusta y por eso vengo esta semana con una compensación, pero solo esta semana… porque voy a seguir actualizando cada dos, pero ahora ya estoy organizada, así que no deberían haber más problemas (por un tiempo XDD). Con respecto al capítulo anterior, yo tampoco lo entendí mucho ¬_¬U. Lo que sucede es que Merlock era un personaje que apareció en un solo un momento y no me decidía a qué hacer con él y entre tanta confusión salió lo que salió… sorry._

_A __**Alexis Lestrage**__: en serio te ha dejado con la boca abierta? Y no te han entrado moscas? XDD… es una broma, es una broma. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y gracias por ser tan fiel, cuando dices que esperaras lo necesario, pero tampoco es la idea que esperes mucho. Yo también soy lectora y se lo que se siente cuando las actualizaciones se demoran demasiado._

_Gea: y eso es todo por hoy_

_Danna: nos alegra que sigan prefiriendo este fic_

_Menthis: y esperamos que cada capítulo les guste tanto o más que el anterior_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	20. Brom: El Poder de los Pequeños

**Drabble 20: El poder de los pequeños **

Brom se sentó frente al escritorio de Ajihad, en una cómoda butaca que le fue ofrecida por el líder de los vardenos, cuando el antiguo jinete llegó.

- ¿Cómo van las preparaciones, para llevar a cabo el plan?- pregunto el moreno, llendo directo al grano, ambos eran hombres demasiado ocupados como para desperdiciar tiempo en estúpidos cumplidos y/o burocracias. Esa era una de las razones por que Brom consideraba a Ajihad un excelente camarada, sabía a quién y cuándo adular.

- Bastante más rápido de lo que esperada- respondió el ex-jinete- aun así hay varios cabos sueltos que debo solucionar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?- pregunto Ajihad preocupado.

- Con Galbatorix y Morzan, nunca se sabe lo que pueda funcionar- respondió Brom- pero contamos con ventaja.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto el líder de los vardenos.

- El complejo de superioridad de Galbatorix.

- Jajajaja, supongo que es un defecto comprensible para una persona casi inmortal y que controla casi un continente completo- comento el moreno, riéndose sin humor.

Brom observó el rostro de Ajihad y vio en sus ojos un ligero tinte de decepción, seguramente había imaginado algún error garrafal por parte de Galbatorix que le diera una gran ventaja a la rebelión.

- Tal vez, pero no quita que eso jugará en nuestro beneficio- dijo Brom.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ni Galbatorix ni Morzan creen que los vardenos sean una verdadera amenaza- explico Brom- por eso no nos han destruido, además de que dan una excusa aparte de los úrgalos para explicar porque hay cosas que Alagaësia, que van tan mal.

- Ya veo- fue el único comentario de Ajihad, para luego decir- pero aun no estoy seguro de que tu plan vaya a funcionar ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? ¿No podrían reconocerte?

- Lo dudo mucho- respondió Brom, mientras que hacía un ademán con la mano para dar más énfasis en sus palabras- Ni Galbatorix ni Morzan; que son los que podrían reconocerme, mirarían dos veces a un simple sirviente. Por eso, no te preocupes.

- Ojala que todo salga bien- fue el comentario de Ajihad con aire resignado

- No podría asegurártelo, pero hay que darle una lección a Galbatorix acerca del poder que pueden tener los insectos- comento por último Brom, antes de levantarse y despedirse de Ajihad, ya que debían volver a sus obligaciones.

Nasuada se encontraba recostada en su diván, meditando sus problemas cuando ese fugaz recuerdo, de una conversación escuchada a escondidas, vino a su mente. _"Poder de los insectos"_, era una frase que debía tener presente.

El problema con los magos quedo solucionado en cuanto intervino Eragon, el cual hábilmente invito a los _"conflictivos"_ cabecillas de una posible revuelta a sus dominios en Asu Do'sae. ¿Qué sucedió allí?, fue algo que nunca supo, pero dadas las circunstancias, tampoco deseaba saberlo. Ahora el problema más acuciante que le quedaba, era Orin.

Sabía que la población de Surda, en su mayoría, no estaba en contra de su gobierno, pero sabía que todos los nobles no la miraban con buenos ojos; ya que había sido un gran cambio, el convertirse en nobles de una simple provincia fronteriza que de serlo de un reino independiente, aunque esa dicha independencia haya sido poco menos que de palabra.

Nasuada suspiró, en este momento Orin y sus nobles solo eran simples _"insectos"_ dentro de Alagaësia, pero en su tiempo, los vardenos también lo habían sido. Por eso se encontraba preocupada, debía encontrar la manera de apaciguar al ex -rey, antes que los problemas entre ellos se transformaran en una guerra civil.

_"¿Y si acepto su propuesta de matrimonio?" _pensó la mujer, pero negó con la cabeza _"eso me restaría autonomía como líder del país y no podría hacerle algo así a Murtang…"_ la joven se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar al hombre que amaba; y con el cual, había tenido un encuentro secreto hace solo un par de semanas atrás. Soltó un bufido, estaba segura de que no debía aceptar la propuesta de Orin, las razones que tenía eran de mucho peso.

Debía encontrar un tercer camino y tenía que ser rápido…

**Notas de las (acatarradas) autoras**

Menthis: y aquí estamos con el nuevo episodio

Gea: ACHÚ!

Isis: y con una Gea muy refriada

Gea: lo ziento, fue po' anda desabigada

Danna: descuidada, mejor vete a la cama

Gea: T_T hace mucho calor...

Menthis: como sea aquí le traemos el capítulo con respecto a Brom…

Danna: y antes de irnos los saludos

**Agradecimientos**

A **Kiara Namikaze: **Gracias por el mesajito, no te preocupes por la demora, ahora estamos a mano XDD. Fuera de bromas, no te estreses demasiado si no puedes enviarme un review en un capítulo, me conformo con saber de ti de vez en cuando; porque estoy consciente que eres una de mis más fieles lectoras. Nos leemos

Isis: eso es todo por hoy

Menthis: paciencia en estas dos semanas

Todas: Nos leemos en el próximo episodio!


	21. Morzan: Los primeros indicios

**Drabble 21: Los primeros indicios **

Respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba como su rival se encontraba en las mismas condiciones; pero este además, apoyaba la punta de la pesada espada de jinete que poseía, en el suelo mientras él todavía enarbolaba la suya en alto.

Morzan observó a Brom atentamente. El muchacho solo había ingresado un par de años antes, mientras que él ya llevaba cuatro dentro de la orden; pero su progreso en las artes de los jinetes era de forma constante y sorprendentemente rápida, tanto que algunos de sus compañeros de generación, le rehuían con temor. Pero esto era solo en el entrenamiento físico, porque el entrenamiento mágico solía costarle algo más, su avance también era acelerado -puesto que era un joven inteligente- pero su personalidad testaruda le frenaba un tanto.

El aprendiz de jinete decidió concentrarse nuevamente en el combate. Brom le observaba, mientras comenzaba a moverse tratando de rodearlo, movimiento que el joven Morzan imitó con paciencia. "Irá por la derecha… no, a la izquierda" pensó mientras observaba los movimientos de pies y manos de su contrincante. Brom atacó, tal y como había predicho Morzan, por lo que ha este no le costó mucho detener todas las estocadas de su atacante con precisión y agilidad.

Brom y su dragona Saphira le eran agradables, y por esto, Morzan no podía evitar que ambos le cayeran en gracia, y estos a su vez, parecían tenerle en gran estima. _"Vamos… que pareciera que fuese una especie de héroe para ellos"_ se dijo con suficiencia.

Los jóvenes aprendices siguieron intercambiando estocadas, cada vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza, transformando el enfrentamiento en una gran demostración de lucha de rivales con habilidades parejas, casi parecía que estuvieran danzando al son del sonido del entrechocar de sus espadas. _"Ahora ira por arriba y luego a la derecha"_ concluyó el muchacho, pero en vez de eso, Brom hizo un amago y golpeo por la izquierda. _"Una finta"_ fue el pensamiento de Morzan antes de que la estocada le llegara de lleno y lo tumbará, mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el costado.

- ¡Basta!- fue el grito de una voz varonil, desde el otro lado del área de entrenamiento, donde se encontraba un hombre junto a un gran dragón de color dorado, llamado Glaedr- Muy buen entrenamiento, estoy impresionado por tu desempeño Brom.

- Gracias, maestro- dijo el joven Brom, sonrojado por el alago- pero creo que fue más suerte que habilidad.

- Tal vez- dijo el maestro Desmond con el ceño fruncido- pero supiste aprovechar un instante de descuido de tu oponente y eso es destacable.

Morzan se levanto bastante molesto, tratando de olvidarse del dolor provocado por el ataque inesperado, pero sin mayor daño, que el provocado a su gran orgullo. Se encontraba enfadado y se mostró de acuerdo con el hecho de que Brom lo atribuyera a un golpe de suerte, y no se vanagloriara de ser mejor que él.

- Morzan- le llamó el instructor- tus primeros movimientos fueron muy hábiles y certeros, pero te falta ser un poco más espontáneo, deberías pensar menos y dejar fluir tus movimientos, esto te hace perder segundos cruciales en un combate de verdad- comentó

- Entiendo, maestro- dijo Morzan con tono respetuoso, pero apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, mientras afloraba en él sentimientos de frustración, difícil de sofocar.

Glaedr lo observaba con atención, dirigiendo su mirada adusta que a Morzan siempre le daba la sensación, de que se encontraba juzgando y evaluando su capacidad, cosa que siempre le ponía de mal humor. El jinete trato de controlarse, esperando que los múltiples sentimientos que lo desbordaban, no se le hicieran demasiado evidentes al experimentado dragón. Cuando se hubo serenado casi por completo, pudo observar que su compañero de práctica -el cual conversaba emocionado con el maestro- comentaba los mejores movimientos y los fallos que se presentaron en la práctica.

Morzan bufó, pero decidió no amargarse por la reciente derrota, ya le haría pagar a Brom, con algo que le dejaría doblemente humillado de lo que él se encontraba en ese momento. Ante esta idea se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pero esta no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

- Esa fue la primera vez que me percate que algo parecía andar mal con Morzan- dijo Glaedr a Saphira, la cual le escuchaba atentamente.

- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver lo que me cuentas, con la ayuda que se supone que debo prestarle a Eragon, con respecto a la educación de los futuros jinetes- comento Saphira, mosqueada.

- Es una forma de ejemplificar- respondió el eldunarí- no solo debemos educar a los dragones y jinetes en batallas y viejas tradiciones de nuestra orden; también debemos apoyar a nuestros compañeros cuando veamos situaciones que puedan ser una posible amenaza para nuestra supervivencia.

Saphira meneo la cabeza, sin entender la relación que existía entre el reciente relato y la ayuda que debía prestarle al nuevo líder de los jinetes.

- Sin esa ocasión hubiese puesto de sobre aviso a Oromis, posiblemente se hubiese prevenido desde más temprano lo que sucedió después, aunque también es posible que no lo hubiésemos evitado del todo- explico el viejo dragón, al darse cuenta que debía ser un poco más explicitó con su alumna.

La dragona comprendió finalmente lo que su maestro trataba de indicarle, por fin pudo comprender la importancia de lo que Glaer le había contado y, por sobre todo, la ayuda invaluable que se podía prestar solamente fijándose en los pequeños detalles.

**_Nota de las (navideñas) autoras_**

_Danna: jojojo ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Gea: les hemos traído un capitulo nuevo de nuestro fic, como regalo navideño adelantado_

_Isis: esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado…_

_Menthis: si!, ojala que les haya gustado, porque yo estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, encontré que me quedo bastante bien_

_Gea: ya, ya… que no se te suban los humos muchacha_

_Danna: ahora a los saludos_

**_Agradecimientos_**

_A __**Eithilen**__: ¡Tenemos nueva seguidora!¡YUPII!, gracias por tenerle fe a este pequeño escrito y espero sigas disfrutando los capítulos que siguen._

_A __**Kiara Namikaze**__: Jajaja, en realidad fue un poco "vegetistica" la frase, pero fue una forma de ejemplificar que jamás se debe subestimar a ningún enemigo. Como escuche en algún otro anime, "se debe entrar siempre como un aspirante" a todas las luchas, sean físicas o no. Con respecto a Nasuada y Murtang, te dejaré con la duda (Muhahahaha!) pero no te enojes no será por mucho tiempo, por mientras aquí tenemos de nuevo a Brom algo más joven y bastante más inocente._

_A __**Alexis Lestrange**__: Jajaja fue un dos por uno. Con respecto al capítulo de Morn; me alegra que te haya gustado, porque me costó mucho hacerlo y por eso me quedo bastante corto, de todas maneras traté de que fuera interesante y me alegra que a alguien le gustará. Con respecto al de Brom; es cierto, era un capítulo de padres, este en cierta medida también lo es, pero lo encuentro mucho más oscuro que el anterior; aun así espero que te haya gustado._

_Menthis: y con esto terminamos_

_Isis: esperamos que hayan disfrutado su regalo adelantado y nos veremos en dos semanas más. _

_Danna: ¡En pleno 2013!_

_Todas: Nos leemos y ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! _


	22. Shruikan: Gritos de Dragón

**Drabble 22: Gritos de dragón **

"Dolor, duele demasiado" se quejaba el enorme dragón negro, mientras gruñía y se removía inquieto en el lugar que ocupaba para descansar. "Sangre, quiero sangre. Es lo único que calma el dolor… alguien, por favor… alguien… que me ayude". Shruikan no soportaba el dolor que le embargaba y que atravesaba por completo sus entrañas.

No era dolor físico, él era un dragón perfectamente sano y muy fuerte, él era el terror que surcaba los cielos. Su dolor provenía del alma y de su mente. No sabía que era lo que estaba mal, pero el hecho de que estaba quebrado era una certeza que nadie podía negar.

"¡Duele!" grito con agonía, pero nadie parecía querer ayudarlo, nadie parecía escuchar su clamor. Sabía que el recién nacido dragón, dormía no muy lejos de allí, pero a él no le importaba, que la cría supiera el dolor que padecía; de hecho prefería que todo el mundo lo supiera, que todos se enteraran que el gran Shruikan rugía de furia debido a su dolor. Nadie en el mundo podía quedar indiferente ante ello.

"Pero nadie me ayuda, nadie comparte mi dolor… Dolor, duele… Tengo que buscar sangre, eso calmará el dolor… Por favor, alguien que me ayude…" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de emprender el vuelo, solo la caza calmaría su atribulada mente.

Thorn despertó inquieto y observó a su alrededor. No, no estaba en el castillo de Galbatorix… estaba en uno de los tantos bosques que existen en Alagaësia, era de día y bajo su ala dormían su compañero Murtang y Fara - la extraña niña de alas negras que por alguna razón, decidió viajar con ellos-, además, hacía mucho que había dejado de vivir bajo el yugo del tirano Galbatorix… así que todo estaba bien.

Pero el reciente sueño lo perturbó. Aunque no era del todo un sueño, ya que en realidad era parte de un recuerdo que deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, pero que se había infiltrado en su subconsciente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Thorn?- pregunto Murtang, el que despertó al sentir su evidente inquietud.

- Nada, solo fue un mal sueño- le tranquilizó el dragón- vuelve a dormir todavía quedan unas horas para que anochezca.

- Claro- dijo el jinete renegado, mientras ahogaba un bostezo- esta noche será nuestra última aquí, veré a Nasuada para despedirme y luego continuaremos nuestro viaje al este.

Thorn no respondió, no estaba de acuerdo con permanecer tanto tiempo cerca de la capital de Alagaësia, pero como Murtang volvió a dormirse, el joven dragón tranquilizó sus inquietudes y decidió que era mejor descansar, esa noche sería inusualmente larga para todos; como todas las anteriores.

**_Notas de las (enfiestadas) autoras:_**

_Isis: que jaqueca…_

_Gea: eso te pasa por beber tanto_

_Danna: pero es que navidad y año nuevo fueron muy buenos, como no se acabo el mundo al final_

_Menthis: Alegria, alegría!_

_Gea. Y a ti que te pasa?_

_Menthis: Que ya hemos cambiado de año y seguimos con esta historia, no la hemos abandonado y tenemos capítulos para rato_

_Isis: eso si es motivo para celebrar… SALUD! (levanta su copa con champaña)_

_Danna: basta… no más alcohol para ti (le quita la copa)_

_Isis: buuu!_

_Gea: mejor vayamos a los agradecimientos_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_A __**Kiara Kamikaze**__: jejeje seguro, tienes que puro patentar el concepto. Pero mira que algo más te delante de la relación de esos dos en este capítulo… pero soy mala y no cuento todo de un tirón (muajajaja). ¿Te puso nostálgica? qué raro, no encontré que el anterior fuera para eso, en todo caso, gracias por tus buenos deseos y si me regalaron bastante cosas este año._

_Danna: eso sería todo por hoy_

_Todas: Nos leemos_


	23. Vrael: ¡Necesito vacaciones!

**Drabble 23: ¡Quiero vacaciones!**

El líder elfo de los jinetes se dejó caer pesadamente en su diván y un sonoro resoplido de hastío y frustración salió de sus labios, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Vrael?- preguntó una profunda voz dentro de su mente. Era Umaroth, su fiel compañero dragón.

- Que no me sucede, es la pregunta correcta- dijo Vrael, masajeándose las cienes con firmeza tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba a aquejando.

- ¿Muchos problemas?- pregunto el dragón blanco.

- Sí, pero la mayoría son intrascendentes- respondió el líder de los jinetes- pero me ocupan demasiado tiempo… y tiempo es lo que menos tengo.

- Estas exagerando- dijo el dragón- eres casi inmortal… el tiempo no es algo relevante, lo tienes de sobra.

Vrael fijo su vista en el techo, no sabiendo cómo darle a entender a Umaroth que había asuntos que necesitaba hacer a la brevedad posible. "_No debes apresurarte, las cosas deben resultar todo a su debido tiempo",_ esas fueron las palabras de su antiguo maestro, cuando este le reprendió por demostrar tan poca paciencia en los entrenamientos.

- Necesito vacaciones- terminó por concluir Vrael, cuando se dio cuenta que volvía a caer en las antiguas costumbres.

- No me parece una mala idea, hace mucho que no nos escapamos- dijo su compañero- tómate un par de días, para arreglar tus asuntos, y vamos por ahí a volar- dijo el dragón con un tono algo infantil, que no le quedaba para nada; pero este era uno de los pocos momentos en que apelaba a su ternura dragonil y al joven elfo le costaba resistirse a este tipo de petición, sobretodo porque él deseaba lo mismo.

Finalmente, Vrael no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y terminó por aceptar de buena gana realizar esta pequeña "_escapada"_. Sus niveles de estrés estaban altos y en esos momentos no existía nada realmente urgente que requiriera de su presencia constante en la isla, por lo que –con toda discreción posible- coordino todas las tareas de la fortaleza de tal manera, que no necesitarán de su dirección por un par de días.

Le tomo una semana dejar sus asuntos en orden, pero esta se pasó rápidamente ante la perspectiva de desligarse de sus deberes de líder de los jinetes dragón. Cuando la semana hubo terminado y el día se transformó en noche, Vrael se escapó para volar junto a Umaroth.

- ¡Yuju!- grito el elfo con alegría cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de los cuarteles y sabía que ya nadie podría oírlo- esto es genial- dijo luego con alivio, al sentir el viento frio golpeándole el rostro y esfumando poco a poco sus preocupaciones.

- Hace mucho que no volábamos juntos- dijo su dragón con voz apesadumbrada, pero luego agrego de buen talante- ¿Dónde decidiste que iremos?

- Se supone que tú te encargabas de decidir la ruta- dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿En serio?- dijo el dragón, con tono de duda- no lo recuerdo…

Vrael bufó malhumorado y el dragón río entre dientes mientras hacia una voltereta aérea que casi provoca la caída del desconcertado jinete.

- ¡Hey!- grito el elfo para llamar la atención del travieso dragón- avisa cuando vaya hacer eso de nuevo.- agrego ya de mejor humor.

- Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto su compañero, cambiando de tema.

- Sorpréndeme- fue la corta respuesta de Vrael, quien no dijo nada más, esperando que su compañero decidiera el destino vacacional final.

- Finalmente y por culpa de una bandada de gaviotas escurridizas e impertinentes, terminamos en una playa no muy lejos de Vroengard- terminó por relatar el eldunarí- pero luego de ese pequeño descanso las cosas empezaron a funcionar como debían.

Eragon sonrió ante la historia y casi le pareció ver a la pareja retozando en la arena o jugando a zambullirse entre las olas del mar. El joven y nuevo líder de los jinetes siempre había idealizado la figura de Vrael, pensando en él como una persona estricta y perfeccionista, el cual había dejado la vara muy alta para una persona tan inexperta, en muchos ámbitos, como lo era él. Esta creencia le había acarreado una continúo desanimo al sentir que no cumplía las expectativas de la pequeña sociedad que tenía bajo su liderazgo.

Era por esto que el viejo eldunarí blanco, le había relatado los comienzos de Vrael como líder, ya que no quería que el joven tuviera una falsa imagen de su compañero y este relato había logrado lo que pretendía, Eragon ahora parecía más relajado.

- Así que Vrael era impaciente y se estresaba con facilidad- resumió el joven humano observando al eldunarí, que brillaba intermitentemente.

- Si, esos eran algunos de sus defectos- respondió el dragón, que luego cambio de tema- después de eso, nos escapábamos un par de días cada vez que las decisiones intrascendentes amenazaban con sepultarlo, pero poco a poco aprendió con la experiencia a saber manejar y separar las cosas importantes de las que no.

- Yo también necesito aprender algo de eso- dijo Eragon

- Creo que en realidad tu problema es no saber delegar- comento Umaroth- recuerda que no estás solo, hay muchas manos en Asu Do'sae que están siempre dispuestas a ayudarte, es cosa de que lo pidas.

- Pero ¿serán capaces de hacer las cosas como yo quiero?- pregunto al aire el joven

- Puede que no, pero no por eso, estará mal- dijo el eldunarí- además puedes y debes enseñarles cómo quieres que se haga las cosas, el resto… es cuestión de confianza- finalizó el viejo dragón aconsejándolo, antes de volver a su mutismo habitual.

**Notas de las (complicadas) autoras:**

Isis: Humildemente nos ponemos de rodillas para solicitar su perdón por nuestra inesperada ausencia

Danna: agradecemos a los que aún nos siguen, su enorme paciencia y fidelidad

Gea: porque aunque no lo crean no hemos abandonados los fic que tenemos en proceso

Menthis: por otro lado, la idea de este drabble nos solo nuestra, ya que una amiga fue la que nos inspiró para hacer este fic, tan raro

Isis: ahora los agradecimientos…

Gea: lo siento pero esta vez, no.

Danna: ya que los mensajes sobre los seguidores y los review se nos borraron.

Isis: Oh!

Gea: pero desde el próximo episodio volvemos con los agradecimientos

Isis: OK

Todas: Nos leemos el próximo episodio


	24. Dempton: Vida Tranquila

**Drabble 24: Vida Tranquila **

Su vida siempre había sido igual, su rutina nunca varió demasiado, sobretodo viviendo en un pueblo tan limítrofe como lo era Therinsford. El trabajo de molinero no contaba con muchas emociones -aparte de la perdida de algunos cuantos dedos- y así lo prefería.

Ni siquiera, cuando la guerra entre Galbatorix y los vardenos se desató, hubo demasiado cambio en su rutina diaria, después de todo ambos bandos necesitaban comer, por lo que el trabajo jamás escaseó.

Cuando los úrgalos se unieron a los rebeldes en la guerra… bueno eso fue diferente. Tuvieron que poner mayor cantidad de guardias, para proteger la ciudad de esos monstruos, pero al parecer la líder de los vardenos tenía mayor habilidad para controlar a esas bestias que el propio Galbatorix con toda su magia, porque después de que estos se sumaron a sus filas de forma oficial y permanente, los úrgalos no volvieron a atacar ninguna otra aldea… por lo menos, que él supiera.

Y cuando termino la guerra y llegó la Reina Nasuada y el Conde Roran -¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese nombre? No podía recordar con exactitud donde lo había oído antes- al valle, las cosas mejoraron debido a que la calma volvió a los hogares de todos, pero el trabajo en el molino se mantenía igual de duro y constante.

Y posiblemente seguiría así para sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Porque el trabajo de un molinero no contaba con muchas emociones, salvo por la pérdida de algunos cuantos dedos…

**Notas de las (orgullosas) autoras:**

Menthis: Esta es el drabble que más me ha gustado…

Isis: estamos orgullosas de ti

Danna: A mí también me gusto

Gea: esperamos que a ustedes también. Ahora los agradecimientos…

**Agradecimientos:**

A Alexis Lestrange: yo la verdad no quede tan conforme con ese capítulo, pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Lo de la juventud de Vrael, es definitivamente lo que quería lograr, siempre he pensado que Eragon se presiona demasiado para complacer al resto. Espero que este capítulo también te guste…

Gea; y eso sería por hoy, saludos a todos nuestros lectores y…

Isis, Menthis y Danna: Nos leemos en el próximo episodio


	25. Gertrude: Pasado

**Drabble 25: Pasado **

Con el paso tembloroso y ayudada por su bastón, la ex -curandera de Carvahall se acercaba vacilante al lugar donde todo comenzó, las ruinas de la granja de Garrow. A su lado Viera, su sucesora, la acompañaba para evitar cualquier posible accidente durante su viaje.

La mujer vio, con sus ojos añosos, lo que quedaba del antiguo hogar del viejo Garrow; solo ruinas ennegrecidas, pues la naturaleza había retomado el sitio que los años de trabajo duro del hombre le había quitado, y allí donde el granjero había quedado mal herido, se levantaba un simple monolito.

_"En memoria de Garrow, hijo de Cadoc, padre de Roran Martillazos, mártir de la guerra de liberación"_, eso rezaba la placa que Roran había mandado a forjar para que adornará la simple estructura de piedra. Miro alrededor y vio como el bosque había hecho su trabajo al cubrir todo rastro de la tragedia que allí había sucedido, dejando el hecho como un recuerdo lejano en los libros de historia.

- ¡Doce años han pasado, ya!- se dijo la anciana sin poder creerse que hubiera sobrevivido a tanto.

- ¿Decía algo maestra?- pregunto la joven Viera, que se hallaba acuclillada cerca de unos matorrales, recolectando el valioso material de su oficio.

- Nada, querida- fue la simple respuesta de Gertrude, mientras que con la ayuda de su bastón recorría por aquí y por allá el lugar, mientras su mente libre de ataduras se lanzaba en pos de sus viejas memorias.

**_Notas de las (jugonas) autoras:_**

_Danna: pasamos rapidito a dejar este capitulo_

_Isis: porque estamos muy concentradas jugando un juego_

_Gea: Es demasiado absorbente_

_Menthis: pero no tanto como para no dejarle su capítulo a tiempo_

_Isis: en fin… a los agradecimientos_

_Agradecimientos_

_A __**Vallolet14 **__por ser nuestra nueva seguidora, ¡Bienvenida!_

_Danna: y eso es todo por hoy_

_Isis (arrastrando a sus hermanas): ahora nos tenemos que ir_

_Todas: hasta el próximo episodio_


End file.
